Getting Along
by Damia - Queen of the Gypsi's
Summary: The Senshi can't use their powers against humans, but they want to help defend there world, so they become Gundum pilots
1. The beginning

Ages:

Heero - 17

Duo - 17

Quatre - 17

Wufei - 17

Trowa - 19

Uranus and Neptune - 21

Saturn - 16

Inners - 17

  


  


  


"Duo, You die," Yelled a very irate Wufei, coming out of his room.

"Wait a minute," started a sleepy looking Duo, "I didn't do anything today, I swear," 

"Where is my katana?" Wufei asked him, red in the face.

"How should I know?" 

"Who else would have taken it?"

"I dunno, but it wasn't me,"

"Someone is going to die when I find my Getana," Wufei growled, going back into his bedroom. 

"Did one of you guys take it?" Duo asked, looking around at the rest of his friends, who were all in the kitchen.

"Not that I know of," announced Quatre. Trowa shook his head and Hiiro walked out of the room. 

"Geez, I think Wufei's getting a little paranoid," Duo said, sitting down and pulling a platter of Bacon towards himself. As he sat and munched happily, the phone rang. Quatre answered it.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hi, I was wondering if I could talk to Wufei for a moment," Asked a female voice.

"Let me check," Quatre answered. He walked down the hall a little ways and knocked on Wufei's door.

"What is it?" Wufei asked, throwing open the door.

"There is a girl for you on the phone." Quatre answered, handing him the phone. Wufei angrily brought the phone to his ear.

"What does a weak onna want to talk to me about?" he asked rudely.

"Now you see," started the voice on the other side, "That's why we took your katana,"

"WHAT?!" He yelled at the phone.

"Do I really need to repeat myself?"

"How did you get my Katana?"

"Easily. You know, after all that we've heard about you and your friends," the voice continued, "I would have expected reactions a while ago. You know, the other four haven't even noticed anything missing yet," the voice went on with a small laugh.

"Who are you, Who do you work for?" Wufei questioned. 

"_Now_, you ask, what we've seen so far does not speak well for your reputations."

"Who is we,"

"now, now, now, I know better than to answer that . . . and you'll be finding out soon enough anyway," 

"Tell me,"

"I don't have to tell you anything, I think it's time that this conversation was terminated," There was a click and his line went dead.

"WHERE THE HELL IS MY LAPTOP ?!?!?!?!" Quatre, who hadn't moved during the conversation, and Wufei heard Heero yell. They looked at each other and ran down the hall to the kitchen, where a _very_ angry Heero came stomping in. "Who the hell took my Laptop," He asked in a deadly voice.

"That's what she must have been talking about," Wufei said to himself quietly.

"What are you talking about?" Trowa asked.

"That call was from whoever has my katana," Wufei growled.

"Someone took your katana from your room, and they don't live here?" Quatre asked.

"Apparently so. She also said something about taking something from each of you as well." He added quietly.

"Repeat that last part Wu-man," Duo said.

"Your braid will be mine if you call me that again," Wufei shouted.

"Stop your arguing and embellish what you said," Quatre yelled. The two quieted down and looked at him.

"The girl said, and I quote ' after all that we've heard about you and your friends, I would have expected reactions a while ago. the other four haven't even noticed anything missing yet,' and then she hung up," Wufei growled.

"Well then, I guess that means I'll be looking for this girl," Heero said in a deadly voice, just before the phone rang again. Quatre picked it up again.

"Hello, Quatre Winner speaking,"

"Hello, I would like to speak to you all," Quatre hit 'speaker' and Dr. J's voice filled the room.

"Hello boys. I have a mission for you."

"Someone took my laptop, and Wufei's katana," Heero growled.

"That's part of the mission,"

"You know who did it,"

"Yes, and they are your new partners. OZ has started up again and I need you five to team up with the eight that Dr. P has trained. They found out about it by bugging my office and listening as Dr. P and I talked. A few of them decided that it would be amusing to take something each of you . . . liked, and put them on my desk each with a lovely ribbon. There is a Ketana, a Laptop, a Violin, a silver cross, and a flute. I want you to come and meet your new teammates. Do you accept?" They all looked over at Heero who growled in his throat.

"Mission Accepted," He spat.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


  



	2. They meet

*Damia enters with Wren and smiles at readers*

Damia - "Uh, I did an oopsy and forgot to put in the disclaimer last chapter,"

Wren - "She can be a bit of a ditz sometimes,"

Damia - "What, and your miss perfect as a summer breeze?"

Wren - "I am your muse, therefore all those little sayings are from me. I cannot be held responsible by utter ditzyness,"

Damia - "mmmsluthnevilmhn"

Wren - "What was that?"

Damia - "I said, 'and what a wonderful muse you are,"

Wren - "Of course you did,"

Damia - "I have decided that I don't love you right now," *snaps fingers and Wren dissappears, leaving a confused looking Duo in her place,* "You have to love being in almost complete control,"

Duo - "Uh, where am I?"

Damia - "One of Saturns moons at the moment,"

Duo - "How'd I get here?"

Damia - "Me,"

Duo - "OK,"

Damia - "Would you do me an itsy bitsy favor?"

Duo - "Sure,"

Damia - "would you do the disclaimer?"

Duo - *Choke, sputter*

Damia - "Oh shut up and do the disclaimer before I snap my fingers and make you where a pretty pink tutu while listening to Relena harp on about Heero's eyes,"

Duo - "Damia does not own SM or GW, Further more, she is a perfect genius with the most beautiful red hair in the world, her eyes are like sparkling bits of silver. She is a mastermind at coming up with plots, She has a wonderful sense of style,"

Damia - "Duo, you're making me sick,"

Duo - "I was just commenting on how-"

Damia - "Duo, you are completely insane, go home," *snaps fingers and Duo disappears to be replaced with Wren,*

Wren - "Serves you right for threatening Duo,"

Damia - "Even I wouldn't go that far with myself, although the hair part was true,"

Wren - "Mines better,"

Damia - "On with the story,"

  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Quietly now, I don't think he's very happy with us at the moment," A Blonde With her hair in a bow commented to a girl with short blue hair. 

"Now why would someone be mad at you three adorable ladies?" asked a voice loudly from behind them. They turned and saw five men not much older then themselves. 

"You'll probably find out soon," A girl with blonde hair up in two odangos that hung to her calves said.

"Really? It couldn't have been that bad," The same man commented.

"You have no idea," The one with blue hair commented. 

"Do you know where Dr. J is?" asked another man.

"yeah, he's over here with Dr. P," The girl with the bow said. walking away. The other two girls looked at the men and motioned for them to follow.

"YO, DOC," Shouted the one with the bow, "You've got guests," Dr. J came out of his office with a tall woman who had green hair and tan skin.

"Boys, meet Dr. P, A colleague of mine." Dr. P nodded to them.

"Hey, P, we got a problem with Tornado," a girl with brown hair wearing a pair of olive colored coveralls with the arms tied to her waist and an emerald green tank top shouted coming over. Dr. P turned to her.

"Did Ura try to make it go faster again," The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow. As the girl walked up, the guys noticed that she had grease and oil marks all over her.

"You know how she gets," commented the girl in green.

"Excuse me," Dr. P said, nodding at the boys and following the brunette away. Duo was scanning the other three girls. The girl who had the orange bow was wearing an orange sun dress and strappy orange sandals. The girl with the blue hair was in a pair of dark blue, drawstring, cargo pants and a baby blue cropped tee shirt that said I.Q. The last girl was wearing a pair of Pink cut off jean shorts a white tank top and a pair of white tennis shoes. The blue haired one looked at him.

"Yes?" she asked when she noticed him staring.

"Do you have a boyfriend? Do you want to go on a date? Tomorrow?" he asked. The one with the bow raised an eyebrow while the blue haired one blushed and the last one answered. 

"Seeing as you don't know our names or anything else about us for that matter, I don't see why your asking that. Now, if you would like to sing Soprano in Choir for the next few weeks, keep making Merc blush, otherwise, bite your tongue." She walked away, the blue haired girl following her and the blonde laughed.

"Don't mind her, She had to kill her boyfriend last week and she's still a little pissy about it," She told them with a smile and a wink. Then she to followed the other girls. Duo looked after her with his mouth hanging open.

"Was she serious?" Quatre asked Dr. J.

"Yes she was, come with me," He started to walk the way Dr. P had gone. about four minutes later they were in a hanger with 8 other gundums. Dr. P was arguing with a guy that had short sandy blonde hair.

"Doctor," Dr. j called to the green haired woman, who turned and looked at him, "The two groups might as well meet now," He called over to her. She nodded and clicked a button on her watch. Seven people lined up in front of the men. "These are your new teammates," Wufei started to open his mouth, but Dr. J glared at him quickly. "Dr. P, if you would." The other doctor nodded and began to introduce them.

"We go by an alias, this is Uranus, our Mechanic and a good hand to hand fighter, also a speed demon." The only male of the group nodded to them. He had short sandy blonde hair and was wearing a tan coverall the right way, "Neptune, Spy, Music lover," a woman with aqua hair pulled into a messy bun at the nape of her neck nodded. She was wearing a pair of jean flaires and a navy blue tee shirt, "Venus, spy and good with a gun" The blonde with the bow smiled, "Mercury, the brain," the blue haired girl stuffed her hands in her pockets, "Moon, leader" The Odangoed blonde didn't move a muscle, " Jupiter, fighter" The brunette looked them all up and down, then cocked an eyebrow, "Mars, fighter" A girl with thick dark hair that had purple lights that hung past her waist and violet eyes nodded. She was wearing a pair of Black Yoga pants and a red spaghetti strap tank top. "and Satu-" the doctor interrupted herself, "SATURN, GET YOUR LITTLE ASS OUT HERE, RIGHT NOW, " She bellowed. They heard a noise and turned. "The youngest of our group," Dr. P said with an exasperated sigh.

"Sorry P," She said quietly with an emotionless face. She as wearing a pair of black combat boots that came up to her knees a pair of black jean shorts that went mid thigh, a dark purple satin tank top and a black leather trench coat that was cinched at the waist. 

"These are- " Dr. J started, but was interrupted by Mars.

"We know who they are, we visited them early this morning,"

"I know that voice," Wufei started. Mars just smirked.

"Yes you do, I gave you a little call this morning, after we visited," Mars kept the smirk on her face.

"All of you?" Duo asked surprised, he was trying to figure out how so many people could get into the house without anyone noticing. 

"nope, just me, Merc, Veno, Mars, and Turny," Moon answered.

"You weak Onna's" Wufei started, stepping forward to Moon. He stopped as he heard clicks all around him. Moon had pulled her gun on him, Hiiro had pulled his on Moon, Mars had pulled hers on Hiiro, Trowa had pulled his on Mars, Uranus had pulled hers on Trowa, Quatre pulled his on Uranus, Saturn pulled hers on Quatre, Duo pulled his on Saturn, and Neptune pulled hers on Duo. Jupiter had her gun on Wufei and Mercury had her gun on Heero. It had taken about two seconds, and every gun was cocked. 

"Can we all please put down the guns, We're supposed to be working together," Dr. P asked, putting a hand on Duo's and Neptune's guns.

"Honestly, you all act like a bunch of children," Dr. J commented. They all put there guns down slowly. 

"much better," Dr. P said.

"Why did you take our things?" Quatre asked the girls.

"Think of it as a test. You are supposed to be the elite, the best of the best. We were just double checking to make certain that your files were right," Venus said sounding bored.

"Files?" Dr. J asked.

"Mercury," Dr. P growled warningly. The small girl opened her eyes innocently.

"Yes?" She asked.

"How often have I told you not to hack into allied computers?" Dr. P asked in annoyance.

"I didn't Hack, I merely searched through means of a hidden back door," Mercury answered sincerely. Duo grinned.

"Smart ass," Neptune commented.

"What was that?" Mercury asked, turning to Neptune with a mock growl.

"You heard me pip-squeak," Neptune said, cocking her head to the side.

"Why you," She leaped at Neptune and the rolled around on the floor. As they went toward Uranus, He neatly stepped over the two. The he unzipped his coverall and let the top hang at his hips. Duo looked over at him. He was wearing an extremely tight sandy colored tee shirt.

"Whoa, Your a CHICK," he shouted. Uranus raked him over with her eyes.

"No shit," She answered.

"But, but, but, I thought you were a guy," Duo said. She raised a brow.

"I guess you were wrong," She answered.

"Dude, that is so not cool," Duo said.

"What?" Uranus asked.

"hiding that gorgeous body," He answered. He looked at her little waist as she sauntered forward. Mercury and Neptune stopped goofing around and stood up just as Uranus knocked Duo to the ground. Duo stood back up.

"Don't think that just because your a chick I wont hit back," he commented.

"Now why would I think a stupid thing like that?" She asked. He came forward and punched her back. This time she fell to the floor. She stood back up.

"Now that wasn't very nice," Uranus commented. Pretty soon the two were going at it pretty fast.

"I can't believe that Duo's fighting a Weak Onna," Commented Wufei, who was immediately slapped upside his head. he turned and saw Rei glaring at him.

"Shut up you Overbearing ass hole," 

"Listen you Baka Onna,"

"NO _you_ listen you infantile egomaniac,"

"you loud mouthed Fish,"

"You egomaniacal Jackass,"

"you PMS-ing bitch,"

"you skunk smelling Prick,"

"you screechy priss,"

"you chauvinistic pig,"

"you brain dead little squirrel,"

"CUT WITH THE NAMES," Neptune yelled. The both stopped and looked at her. Uranus and Duo were still at it. Dr. P looked at Saturn.

"Would you?" Trowa, who had noticed this raised an eyebrow and watched as Saturn groaned and walked over to the pair. The two were now on the floor, Duo was sitting on Uranus' waist and punched her, Then Uranus flipped him so that there positions were opposite. Saturn shook her head and then in a quiet voice started to talk.

"Listen you two," Amazingly, Uranus looked like she was paying attention, "You need to stop now, we're supposed to be allies," 

"yeah? well you guys took stuff from us first," Wufei growled. Saturn turned large purple eyes on him and glared.

"Would you kindly shut your overly large mouth," She said in the same quiet voice. She turned back to the two that were fighting. She calmly walked over and kicked Uranus on the shin and then kicked Duo on the side. They rolled away from each other while holding the spots that the girl had kicked them. 

"Firefly," Uranus began, standing with the help of Jupiter, "next time would you kindly remember that those are STEEL TOED BOOTS!!" she screamed.

"If you hadn't attacked him over something stupid, P wouldn't have had to ask me to break you two up," Saturn replied calmly.

"That hurt," Duo whined. Wufei looked at him.

"Be Quiet Baka," 

"Why don't you ask her to kick you then, see how it feels," Duo retorted.

"Will you stop whining or am I going to have to shoot you?" Mars asked, pulling a gun from nowhere, (a/n - have you ever noticed how Heero does that?) and pointing it at his head.

"PUT THE GUN DOWN," Dr. P thundered. Mars looked over a her, shrugged and put the gun back where it came from, "that's better. I don't want to have to treat you all like children, but I'm sorely tempted to send you to a corner," She said in exasperation.

"We need you all to work together. There is a mission that you must be ready for," Dr. J told them all.

"With all respect doctor, why?" Quiet Trowa asked.

"Why what?" Dr. J questioned.

"Why them? We've never needed help before. Why now?"

"We have reason to believe that OZ is creating a weapon of ultimate destruction." Dr. J answered.

"WHAT!?" Duo asked incredulously.

"You heard me." Dr. J answered, " I need you all to get to know each other. It is of the utmost importance. Do you accept?" He looked at Heero, who glanced at the men around him before answering for everyone in a monotonous voice.

"Mission: Accepted," Dr. P nodded and then turned to the girls. 

"Your mission is the same as there's. Do you accept?" She looked at them all. They all looked at Moon, who glared at the guys before looking at Dr. P.

"Mission: Accepted," She said the same way as Heero.

"Oh Great, another perfect soldier." Duo said sarcastically.

"You will all need to live together. You can teach each other new things. I know that some of you are more adept at certain things than others, and I expect you to help each other out." Dr. J told them all.

"Hey Doc, do we get to stay at Quatre's Mansion?" Venus asked.

"If Quatre doesn't mind," Dr. J answered. Venus turned her sky blues on Quatre and then put an angelic look on her face.

"Please?" She asked. Quatre gave her a wary look and then nodded his head.

"It's the only logical place to fit us all." He answered.

"You will be attending Peacecraft Academy in two weeks, then you will have Dorm Rooms. I had Ami work it out so that you will each share with someone you know. Oh yes and Trowa you will be teaching since you are to old to be in school." Dr. P informed them.

"Hey, wait a minute P, we're older than Trowa here," Haruka interrupted.

"Yes, You will be teaching Art, Neptune will be teaching Music and Trowa will be teaching PE. Oh, and would you like to know who you're rooming with now, or later?"

"Now," Duo and Venus shouted together.

"Alright then, Heero and Wufei are together, Quatre and Duo are together, Saturn and Mars are together, Moon and Venus are together, and Mercury and Jupiter are together. Any questions?" Dr. P looked at all of them. Duo raised his hand, "Yes Duo?"

"Well, what are we supposed to call the girls at school?" Wufei looked at him.

"You really need to us your brain once in a while,"

"You don't really think that those are our real names, do you?" Jupiter asked. Duo sweat dropped.

"Oh yeah," he said with a small laugh. Uranus crossed her arms and muttered about brain dead males while Neptune leaned over and whispered something that sounded suspiciously like 'that would mean they had a brain to begin with'.

"Go. Leave. Now." Dr. P told them, waving to the exit.

"yes, the girls only showed up yesterday, they slept here last night, they need to go, my mechanics don't like coming in to see young ladies sleeping in there pajamas wherever they could find a comfortable spot," Dr. J said waving them out while giving a small glare to Mars, who glared right back. They all went outside the warehouse and looked at each other. 

"Uh, we only brought Heero's Jeep and my Truck," Duo said.

"That's fine, we brought our own vehicles," Ami answered. She looked down at her watch and pressed a button. A door started to open on the side of the building next to the warehouse. in it sat eleven vehicles. A red mustang Convertible, a black motorcycle, an Orange Beetle, a green Ram, a baby blue Jeep, a silver motorcycle, an white mercedes, a metallic blue convertible Ferrari, a dark green Z 8, a red Firebird, a pink Porsche. 

"Wow," Duo remarked, "Do each of you have a car?"

"let's see, eight of us, one of which can't drive, and eleven cars." Mars answered, walking to the firebird and getting in.

"Who's going with who?" Mercury asked.

"I've got the Daisy," Venus said, getting into the beetle.

"I've got the Ram," Jupiter answered, getting into the truck.

"I've got my baby," Uranus answered getting into the mustang, Neptune followed her into it.

"I've got the Porsche," Moon said, climbing in. 

"What about you Turny?" Mercury asked, looking at Saturn. 

"Are you taking the Ferrari?"

"Yes,"

"I'm going with you," Mercury flipped her watch open to reveal a communicator to the guys.

"You guys ready?"

"Can we go yet?" asked Moon irritably.

"Do any of the guys want a ride?" asked Venus. Saturn looked at the guys Duo nodded. She looked at him and then flipped her watch to do the same thing Mercury's was.

"Take off, No one needs a ride," she answered in her quiet voice.

"That was cold," Duo answered as the dust settled around them. She cocked her head to the side.

"We left you guys a few presents on the Doc's desk. You seem to have forgotten them." She replied and then calmly got into the blue Porsche. Mercury was right behind her. She pulled up next to the guys and leaned out of the window.

"It was just a harmless prank, we'll see you in a few," she pressed a button on her watch again and the door closed. 

"I want my Ketana," Wufei growled, headed back to the 'abandoned' warehouse.

  



	3. A new bad guy?

*Damia and Wren enter the room*

Wren - "well, looks like you're getting a lot of reviews for this one,"

Damia - "I know, I'm getting cookies to, thanks Lady Estelle,"

Wren - "You know, Lady Estelle was our first Reviewer, I think we should give her a treat,"

Damia - "I got it, We'll grant her wish,"

Wren - "That works perfectly. Now do the review,"

Damia - You know me better than that, I don't like reviews," *Damia snaps fingers and Trowa appears*

Trowa - ". . . "

Damia - "So Mr. Big-tall-and-handsome, How about you do my review,"

Trowa - "Why?"

Damia - "Because I'm granting Lady Esteles wish and that should make you happy,"

Trowa - "Damia does not own SM or GW. May I go back to my flute now?"

Damia - "Yes," *snaps fingers and Trowa is gone*

Wren - "How come I can't do the little snappy thing?"

Damia - "Because you're not as special as me,"

Wren - "You ae so mean,"

Damia - "It's in my job description,"

  


~*~*~*~*~* 

  


At the house, the girls had gone into the house and informed the man who had opened the door that they would wait for Quatre there. Mercury had pulled out her computer from no where and was typing away at it.

"What are you looking at?" Moon asked, walking over to the blue haired girl.

"I'm looking up information on weapons,"

"What kind?" Uranus asked, now interested.

"Any kind, especially those that are illegal and being sold on the black market," Mercury answered.

"You want another staff don't you?" Jupiter asked.

"They have to have one somewhere," Mercury answered. She sat and typed quickly. She was silently typing for about ten minutes and then, "AHAH, YAY YAY YAY,"

"Did you find it?" Neptune asked.

"Gee Nep, what would give you that idea?" Moon asked Sarcastically.

"Yes, . . . double sided, Titanium Alloy, Natural colored, Expandable to 5 ft, $150, . . . Perfect,"

"What's perfect?" Asked Duo. The guys had come in without anyone noticing.

"I found a replacement for an old toy," Mercury replied. Heero walked up behind her and looked over her shoulder.

"Those are Illegal," He commented.

"Yeah, I know," Ami answered.

"That's it?"

"yup, like it?"

"Hn," She looked over her shoulder at him.

"So talkative,"

"Hn," She turned back to her computer. 

"Quatre, It will arrive here sometime tomorrow," She started to type again. The guys sat around the room.

"You should probably see your rooms," Quatre said.

"How many extra rooms do you have in this place anyway?" Venus interrupted.

"thirty seven," he answered, before Venus interrupted again.

"Can we choose our own rooms?"

"I-,"

"Please?"

"Well-"

"Unless you have a problem with it of course,"

"Actu-

"You don't have a problem with it do you?" The girls smirked at Quatre, you couldn't argue with Venus, there was no way once she really wanted something, she'd just starting questioning and talking until she had you convinced that _you_ had come up with what _she_ had wanted in the first place. Quatre stood there staring at her.

"There's no problem. Do you want me to show you the rooms?" Venus stood gracefully and hooked her arm through his.

"yes please," She answered. The girls all stood up to follow them, the boys right behind. Mercury closed her computer and followed them as well.

The first room they came to was done up in animal prints and the girls automatically disliked it. The next room had a Dragon on the back of a settee and was done in red and gold.

"This is mine," Mars said, pulling a duffel bag from no where and tossing it onto the bed.

"how'd you do that?" Duo asked, shock on his face. She winked at him and said.

"My little secret," then shoved him out the door. Hiiro grunted and left the little group. The next room had a dark green and gold motif, the girls looked at Jupiter, but she shook her head negative and they moved on.

"This is one of my favorites," Duo said as he saw Quatre opening a door. Inside, everything was a bright yellow and white. There was yellow wall paper and white trim, a white comforter with yellow daisies. Minako clapped her hands excitedly and jumped.

"I take it that you like this room?" Quatre asked.

"Oh yes," she put her arm out and an orange suitcase on rolly wheels appeared in her hands.

"Okay, once I can put down to not paying attention, but twice means that there is _definitely _something going on," Duo said, shaking his head.

"We'll explain it later," Mercury said soothingly.

"I wouldn't mind hearing this myself," Trowa said. Moon raised a brow.

"That's nice," she answered, walking out of the room. The others followed her, including Venus. When questioned why she informed them that she wanted to know where everyone else would be sleeping that way she could short sheet there beds properly. That only got her rude comments from Uranus, Moon, and Jupiter. The next room was sparsely furnished, and what was there was black silk and polished wood. 

"I'm sure that this isn't something one of you would want to-" Quatre started. but this time he was interrupted by Saturn.

"It's perfect. you may now leave," She said in her quiet voice. Duo watched her, to see if she would pull something from thin air, but she just sent daggers at him with her eyes. He turned to flee. He turned at the last moment because of the sound of a zipper. Saturn had two back packs on her bed and she was pulling clothes from one of them. She turned to look at him and gave him rare smile and made 'shooing' gestures out the door. He went and followed the rest. They had just left Moons new room which was entirely white with a few pastel dots of color here and there and across the hall from Saturn's. The went onward to the next. This one had a sea theme. there was a light house lamp, and framed photo's of the ocean and other things like that. Neptune turned pleading eyes on Uranus.

"Fine," Uranus said, throwing her hands into the air. Neptune gave a beautiful smile.

"This room is mine." Neptune said as Haruka left out the door. She walked into the hall and the room over there had dark blue walls and sandy furnishings. an odd contrast, but Uranus liked it.

"Mine," She said simply, before moving back into the hall. 

"How many people do we have left?" Mars asked, coming down the long hall to them. 

"Two," Quatre answered, while Venus pointed at Mercury and Jupiter. 

"Do you have a library?" Mars asked him.

"Yes," Quatre answered, "Down the next hall and-," He was interrupted yet again, this time by Mars.

"Do you have any open bedrooms down that hall?" She asked.

"Yes,"

"Then let's go over there." Quatre shrugged and walked down the hall and around the corner. He opened a door on the corner and there was a baby blue and light gray furnished room with a large desk in the corner. Mars smirked at Wufei and held up a thumb just as Mercury sat on the bed happily.

"Thank you, this will do just nicely," She said with a contented sigh.

"Your welcome." he answered as she did the same thing as the others, only with her computer.

"Wha-"

"Don't bother asking, you wont be answered," Wufei interrupted Duo. Then walked all the way to the other end of another long hallway and Quatre opened the door. The room was white wicker and grass green cotton. Quatre looked questioningly at Jupiter, who nodded happily.

"Now that this is over with, would someone explain the magicians tricks?" Duo asked.

"Magicians tricks?" Uranus asked warningly before Neptune put a hand on her arm.

"hey Wu-man, what would you call their little tricks?"

"MAXWELL"

"What?"

"How many times do I have to tell you _not_ to call me that?"

"What? Wu-man?"

"That's it, your Braid is MINE," he pulled out his Ketana, which still had a purple ribbon around the hilt and started to chase him. Mercury came down the hall just then her computer in her hands, reading as she walked. Duo ran down and hid behind the tiny tenshi, and the computer disappeared."You wouldn't hit a harmless little girl, would you?" Duo asked him. Mercury smiled innocently at Wufei. 

"Sure," Wufei sneered, "Hide behind some weak woman," He turned around and got a kick to the middle of his back which sent him sprawling on the floor.

"Better a weak woman like me, than an infantile egomaniac like you," Mercury sniffed. 

"Whoa, The Brain made a comeback," Venus crowed. Wufei stood up quickly and stormed off.

"So, are you going to tell us what that whole appeary thing is?" Duo asked.

"Gee, the term 'one track mind' comes to me," Neptune said drily.

"Really? I thought that required a mind to begin with," Moon replied, walking away.

"There really is a simple explanation," Mercury began, "It's a sub space pocket, . . . Damn" Her computer came into her hands. It bleeped at her. She opened it and started to type. She glanced up at the group. They were all looking at her expectantly, "Where's your other friend?" She asked angrily.

"Hiiro? I dunno," Duo answered.

"Well, expect him here at any moment in a very bad mood," Ami remarked before looking down at her computer, hitting the key board once, and then having it disappear again. Twenty seconds later, a very irate Hiiro Yui stood in front of them.

"What the hell did you do to my computer?" he asked angrily of Mercury.

"You were trying to hack into my computer, and I might as well tell you now, it's impossible to do, so I told my computer to give you a warning," The group looked from Hiiro to Mercury, then Venus noticed something blue in Hiiro's hand.

"What's that?" She asked.

"My computer," Hiiro growled. He held it up. It was covered in ice. The girls started to giggle.

"You brought it upon yourself," Mercury told him.

"How is that?"

"You tried to hack into my computer. There are so many safeguards around it for beings more powerful than you, that you didn't have a chance," Mercury told him.

"Undue this," Heero shouted.

"It will wear off by tomorrow," Mercury answered.

"I want it gone NOW," Heero yelled in her face.

"You're just going to have to live with it," she said calmly back. They stood there, staring each other in the eyes. Heero growled and stalked off.

"I want to go see a movie," Venus said, hands on her hips, a smile on her face. The others (except Duo) sweat dropped. Duo nodded his head enthusiastically. 

"Yeah," he agreed turning to the two men left, "please?" he gave them puppy dog eyes.

"Girls?" Venus asked, looking at them.

"Fine," Moon answered, walking toward her own room. Venus smiled happily. 

"I'm staying," Saturn said, walking away. The rest decided they would go and Quatre and Trowa allowed themselves to be taken as well. 

Saturn was now the only girl in the house. She couldn't believe it when Quatre had told them that they were the only females in the house because he only employed males. At first a few of the girls were miffed, but when they found out that he had twenty nine sisters, they understood.

"Time to explore," Hotaru told herself in her room. She had changed her clothes so that now she was wearing a pair of black jean flaires and a purple tank top that was solid to right below her breasts and then went sheer. She left her sparsely furnished room and walked down the hall to see what was going on. She found the Library first. She was amazed by the size, there were books lined from ceiling to floor. She shrugged and walked out.

Next she found the kitchen, where an over weight old man was icing a cake.

"Hello there," he said in a friendly fashion. Saturn looked at him with her large purple eyes.

"Hello," 

"Would you like a cherry?" he asked, indicating the bowl of cherries that were obviously going to be used to decorate the cake.

"Yes please," she said picking one out of the bowl. She watched him for a few moments. 

"What's your name young Miss?" he asked.

"Hotaru," she said without thinking. Her eyes widened fractionally in surprise, but if you didn't know her very well, you wouldn't have noticed it. 

"Well Miss Hotaru, I am Wickett the cook," he told her with a smile.

"I should go now," she said quietly. He watched her leave with sad eyes. She reminded him if is granddaughter. Not in looks, but in personality. She was so quiet and reserved. A frail little thing, unless riled. She could hold her own, but she sure didn't look it. Miss Hotaru had that same look about her. Like she had the weight of the universe on her small shoulders. And those eyes, like the darkest Amethyst, young and naïve, yet as old as time and wiser than any other. he shook his head and went back into the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" Wufei growled when he noticed Saturn walk into the gym. She looked at him with her dark eyes.

"I was just looking around," she said quietly, and then turned to leave. She wandered around the large house until she got tired of seeing the same thing, over and over again. She decided that she must be lost. She Looked around and saw a man dusting. He was youngish. She'd say about nineteen or twenty. She smiled at him and walked down to where he was.

"How may I be of service," he asked her, his eyes raking over her body.

"I'm lost," She told him.

"Well, where were you heading?"

"My room,"

"Do you where it's located?"

"The hall behind the Library,"

"Really?" he stroked his chin softly, lust lighting in his eyes, "well now that's on the opposite side of the house," he put his hand under her chin. She glared at him and pulled her head away.

"I'm going to go now," she said quietly. She turned and he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, "I suggest you let me go right this moment, or you will be in severe pain," she said quietly.

"Now, I don't think that right. you see, I heard the other servants talking, the Masters don't want you here, I don't think they care what happens to you at all," he turned so that she was facing her. She had absolutely no emotion on her face at all. He had expected Fear and Anger, but to show nothing? that was strange. He shook his head.

"Why do you think it will be them that do something to you?" She asked.

"Shut up," He slammed his mouth down over hers, and she pushed against him. Unfortunately, She wasn't strong in the physical department. He punched her as hard as he could and she stopped fighting. He picked up her almost limp body. She shook her head and then raised her head groggily.

"Put me down," she demanded weakly. he laughed in her face.

"Not likely," He told her, finding an empty room immediately. He put her on a couch and locked the door. She took a big gulp of air and started to scream her head off. He walked over to her and slapped her. She screamed again so he slapped her again. She closed her mouth. Twenty seconds later, there was a pounding as two sets of feet came running down the hall. The man glared at her and covered her mouth with his hand. he could here the faint sound of voices arguing I the hall. The noise started to fade away. he took his hand away and replaced it with his mouth. She shuddered in disgust. The man was so pathetic. She kneed his groin and he cursed at her. She stood shakily on her feet, and walked to the door. The man stood and grabbed her waist, tossing her onto the bed. 

"Bitch," he cursed before grabbing her ankles and tying them together. Hotaru screamed again. She wasn't scared, but she didn't want to kill the idiot. Even if he did deserve it. He slapped her.

"untie me," she said evenly.

"no can do," he tied her hands to the head board. There was no noise outside the room.

"You are going to be sorry, if you don't"

"by the time anyone finds out, I'll be long gone and have all the information I need to give the prince," he finished tying her hands put his hands on her waist, slowly sliding them up under her shirt.

"I really didn't want to have to do this," Hotaru told him. A purple glow erupted form her and he was thrown back and out the door. Heero and Wufei came to the door immediately and saw her there, her shirt up a little, her hands and feet tied, then looked at the man now unconscious on the floor across the hall. They went inside and helped the girl get untied and then she stood and looked at them both.

"it took you long enough," She said in an annoyed tone. The two guys were a little disconserted. She looked exasperated, they had expected fear, maybe anger and shock.

"we couldn't figure out what room it was," Wufei said quickly.

"Well, I suppose I could have screamed again, but he was really annoying and I'd figured I just get rid of him then," She looked at them with sadness in her eyes, "I hope I didn't kill him,"

"I would think that you would want to kill him," Heero remarked. She looked at him. 

"He said something about that once you found me he would be long gone and have all the information on us girls that his prince wanted. I want to know what he as talking about," Wufei raised a brow. Hotaru stared back.

"Why would he want information on you eight?" Heero asked, gun out and pointed at her.

"Don't bother, if you kill me I'll just be brought back to life yet again," Hotaru said, putting her finger on the barrel of his gun.

"What?" Wufei asked.

"I'll explain it whe-," she stopped as she started to wheeze, "oh god, not now," She cried as everything around her went black. Heero reached an arm out and caught her. He looked at Wufei.

"grab him," he said, kicking the fallen man. Wufei grabbed the mans leg and started to drag him down the hall. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

  



	4. The Sailor Senshi?

Damia and Wren walk in.

Damia - "Well Wren, we're getting some good responses,"

Wren - "I know, it's so nice,"

Damia - "I guess I owe them this chapter,"

Wren - "You most definitely do,"

Damia - "Hm, well I guess that means I need someone to do the disclaimers,"

Wren - "How about Quatre?"

Damia - "Good choice, get ready for the chibi eyes," She snaps fingers and Quatre appears.

Quatre - "Hello Damia, Hello Wren,"

Wren - "Hello quarter,"

Damia - "Quatre?"

Quatre - "Yes Damia?"

Damia - "Would you do the disclaimer for us?"

Wren - "Pretty please?" They both give him chibi eyes.

Quatre - "Isn't that illegal?"

Damia - "nope,"

Quatre - "It should be,"

Wren - "Will you?"

Quatre - "Fine, Damia does not own Sailor Moon or Gundum wing, Nor does she own the Avril Levigne song that she uses later in this chapter."

Wren - "Thank you Quatre,"

Damia - "I think You and Wren need some sun, beach party for you," She snaps her fingers and both of them disappear, leaving her with all of Quatre's credit cards. 

Damia - "I love playing match maker. And I get a shopping spree as well,"

  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

"WHAT HE HELL HAPPENED TO HOTARU!?!?!" Uranus screamed when she saw he unconscious form of Hotaru laying on her bed. Her scream brought the other girls. Heero and Wufei had put her in Uranus' room by mistake, thinking that it was Saturn's. There lay Hotaru, on the outside of the covers with a blackened eye and a bruise on her cheekbone.

"What happened" "Is she okay?" "Why'd you yell?" came the mixed shouts as the girls congregated to Uranus' room.

"WUFEI, HEERO, YOUR ASSES ARE MINE," shouted Uranus. she walked down the hall and was met by all five of the men.

"What the hell happened to Hotaru?" She demanded.

"Who's Hotaru?" Duo asked.  
"you really are a simple minded creature aren't you?" Moon asked from behind Uranus.

"I want an explanation," Uranus demanded.

"I can explain," Hotaru called softly from behind them. Everyone turned to look at the small girl.

"Should you be up Hotaru?" Jupiter asked, worried.

"I'm fine,"

"You didn't look fine to me young lady," Neptune scolded.

"But I feel fine, and all that happened was I had an attack," 

"Then why is your eye swollen to twice it's normal size?" Uranus growled.

"I think that I'll tell you seven what happened after you explain who and what we are to these five," Hotaru answered.

"Why do they keep calling you Hotaru?" Duo asked her. 

"What a cunning display of intellect," Mercury said sarcastically.

"score two for Merc," Venus commented.

"Braided Baka," Mars muttered. The went to the living room, where everyone found spots to form a circle. There were eight seats. one couch (three person), one love seat (two people) and three large arm chairs. Quatre sat on one of the arm chairs. Duo sat on the love seat, Mercury next to him, Venus and Jupiter squeezed onto one of the armchairs. Saturn, Mars, and Neptune sat on the couch with Moon on one arm and Uranus standing on the other side. Wufei sat in the last arm chair and Trowa and Heero leaned against the wall. 

"Why don't you start with your names?" Quatre asked, "Apparently you're going to use your real names at school, so we should get used to calling you that.

"Fine, I am Usagi Tsukino," Moon started.

"Rei Hino," Mars.

"Hotaru Tomoe," Saturn.

"Michiru Kaiou," Neptune.

"Haruka Tenno," Uranus.

"Minako Aino," Venus.

"Makoto Kino," Jupiter.

"Ami Mizuno," Mercury.

"Well, next you can explain how you make things appear out of thin air," Duo said happily.

"Didn't Ami already answer that?" Makoto asked.

"uh, subspace pocket doesn't help us," Quatre answered.

"Do you know what sub space is?" Ami asked the guys. They nodded. "Good, A subspace pocket is what we girls have it's like a room that we can put things in, in subspace. It's always there. It makes things easier to hold onto when we're moving around a lot," 

"hey, where'd you get one?" Duo asked. 

"We should probably explain our background," Usagi answered with a smile, "you'll probably be a bit surprised though," She looked at the girls and nodded, "This is the only way I can think of to make you believe us right away . . . ETERNAL MOON CRYSTAL MAKE UP!!"

"ETERNAL MARS PLANET POWER"

"ETERNAL VENUS PLANET POWER,"

"ETERNAL JUPITER PLANET POWER,"

"ETERNAL MERCURY PLANET POWER,"

"ETERNAL NEPTUNE PLANET POWER,"

"ETERNAL URANUS PLANET POWER,"

"ETERNAL SATURN PLANET POWER,"

"Now, do you know who we are?" Usagi asked.

"hn," (guess who)

"wow, you look hot in those skirts," (gee, I wonder who said that?)

"..." (I'm sure that you have _no_ idea who said that,)

"Baka Onna's," (isn't he sweet?)

"Well, I suppose that answers a few questions," Quatre started, "but it raises more. Why are you fighting with Gundums if you are the Sailor Soldiers?"

"Gundums are more fun," Haruka answered.

"We can now use our powers in or out of these forms and we can do more damage in the gundums. Our powers are only really supposed to be used against the negaverse," Neptune answered.

"Or Destroy an entire universe or planet," Venus said. Hotaru looked at her, hurt in her eyes as Makoto smacked the blonde upside the head.

"Watch it Aphrodite," Usagi said in a warning voice.

"Someone want to explain that part?" Heero asked.

"I am Sailor Saturn, I have the power to destroy the world or universe with one simple sentence so that it may be reborn free of evil and chaos. And I have, many times." Saturn replied.

"Harsh," Duo commented.

"Tell me, how did you find out about this?" Quatre asked.

"Find out about what?" Ami asked him.

"About being the sailors,"

"Easy, you see I was thirteen and living on L4," Usagi started. (you all know where this is going so I'm going to skip ahead to where that part is over. And for those of you who have no idea what I am talking about, I pity you for the weak fools that you are. 0.0 You shouldn't be here. That is all,)

"So that's it?" Duo asked.

"yup,"

"but I thought that Venus said that you had to kill your boyfriend a few weeks ago," Quatre asked. Usagi shot a death glare at Minako.

"yes well, Momaru had decided that he wanted to kill me so he could have the ultimate power in the universe. I couldn't let him do that, I was supposed to bring peace to the universe through love, not war,"

"hn," 

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"hn," Usagi glared at Heero.

"You know, you really are a jerk." She started to walk out of the room.

"That's quite alright with me," He answered. He wasn't sure why he had said it, it had just slipped. 

"Yee haw, chalk one up for the boys," Duo commented.

"Do you want to keep that braid of yours?" Rei asked menacingly, he yipped and went behind Quatre.

"one more for the girls," Minako announced with a smile.

"NOW will you tell why there are bruises on your face?" Haruka demanded.

"Yes Ruka, first, will you please bring him in here?" Wufei left the room and came back a few moments later with a man that had black scorch marks all over him. Hotaru walked over and put a finger on his forehead. it glowed purple for a moment and then he was awake. "He's the reason. He accosted me on the other side of the house." Just as Hotaru had suspected, Haruka jumped down and started to beat the living shit out of the man. "SATURN RIBBON WRAP," Hotaru shouted, pointing her finger at Haruka, who was instantly tied up in purple ribbons.

"What did you do that for?" Haruka asked angrily.

"because I need to ask him a few questions." Hotaru answered. She walked over to the again unconscious man and tapped him. Nothing happened. "Ami, Michi, would you?" She entreated them. Michiru stood and Ami sighed they stood in front of the man. 

"Mercury, ice beam," 

"Neptune Water Funnel," They said together each had a finger pointed at him. They both hit him directly in the face. They had done it together because the ice beam was ice, and the water funnel was warm water. When they added the force together, it was like an ice cold bucket of water. The man sputtered and shook his head.

"Where am I?" he asked, looking around. He spotted Hotaru and choked.

"Hello," The word was uttered with such venom he was taken aback.

"Your a witch," he said quietly.

"Saturnian actually," she answered, "and I thought that you might like to meet a few of my friends," She made a small gesture with her hand, "They wanted to meet you,"

"Don't kill me," he pleaded after looking at everyone.

"Now why would I kill you?" she asked, surprise in her voice, "I wont have to. My friends would be happy to do that for me. In fact I actually had to tie one down so that she_ wouldn't_ do that." she answered in amusement. Then she sobered, "You might want to tell me about your prince though," 

"My prince? That is forbidden," he said fearfully.

"Let me tell you this," She informed him in a bored tone of voice, "right now it's me and mine that you have to deal with and worry about, okay?" He nodded, "Good you can start anytime."

"He would kill me,"

"Well, you don't have to worry about us killing you any time soon," she said in what sounded like a sincerely kind and loving tone, then she went on in the same voice, "we will keep you alive as long as possible, slowly taking off, burning, or slicing different limbs so as to cause the most pain," She smiled at him as he turn green around the edges, "Then we might let you die, maybe," She hunkered down so that they were eye level, "That can happen or you can tell me about your prince," 

The males were shocked, although you couldn't tell from Heero's or Trowa's faces. The way she had said it, the fact that she had said it at all, was rather surprising. 

"What? Are you crazy?'

"No, just vengeful," She answered evenly.

"But I didn't do anything," he protested.

"What about this?" She asked pointing to her eye.

"I , uh, I ,"

"That's what I thought, This can be dealt with, no problem, but I will not heal you if you do not tell me about the prince," She put the fingers of her right hand over her black eye and it glowed purple, She took the hand down and the bruise was gone. "See how easy that was? that would be how easy it would be for me to take life, or give it," She stood back up and turned to Haruka. "Do you think I'm being fair?"

"I think it would be more fair if you untied me," Haruka grumbled. Hotaru shrugged.

"Saturn Ribbon Return," The ribbons flowed back to her and she put her hand in her subspace pocket, only to pull out her glaive. "This is one of my favorite toys," she told him, then turned to Quatre, "Do you have a handkerchief?" He did and he passed it to her. She held the blade carefully so that it was pointing straight up, and then held the kerchief above it and dropped it. The silky kerchief floated down slowly and then, when it hit the blade, it sliced as if it were butter.

"Wow," Trowa remarked.

"It speaks," Rei commented with a raised brow. Trowa glared at her.

"Yes, the Silence Glaive is my favorite toy," she said looking at the man.

"The prince says that he needs every piece of information that anyone can find on you nine, he says that you're hiding something and that he thinks he knows what it is but he's not positive so he has us spy on you," The man blurted out. Hotaru cocked her head to the side.

"Us?"

"yes, there is a mechanic at the gundum warehouse, one of the gardeners and three students at Peaceraft academy," 

"Do you know what the prince thinks we're hiding?"

"Some kind of Gem or crystal." He told them. Usagi sat down and shook her head in disbelief.

"Thank you," She gestured to Haruka, "Now you may," She turned around and walked out the door. She heard the others arguing and Haruka leading the man outside. Five minutes later, she heard a gunshot. She locked her door and plopped down on her bed and closed her eyes. All she saw were screaming people, people she hadn't been able to save. She pulled her Radio out of her Subspace pocket as well as her CD's. there was a knock on her door. 

"Taru? Honey? Are you okay?" Michiru called through the door.

"I'm Fine," Hotaru yelled back.

"Are you sure," Michiru asked. Hotaru walked to the door and threw it open.

"Am I ever fine? No, So it was a pointless question, I will never be fine, I am the messiah of death, I will never ever be fine," She slammed the door on Michiru, not caring that she had hurt her, and relocked it. She plugged in her radio, put in Avril Levigne, put it to her favorite song, and cranked it.

Out side next to the pool, where the others had decided to go, they could here the words.

  


Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out, I laugh myself to sleep it's my, lullaby. Sometimes I drive so fast, just to feel the danger, I wanna scream, it makes me feel alive, Is it enough to love? Is is enough to breath? somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. To walk within the lines, would make my life so boring, I want to know that I have been to the extreme. So knock me off my feet, come on now give it to me, anything to make me feel alive. Is it enough to love? Is is enough to breath? somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. Anything but ordinary please. Let down your defenses, use no common senses, if you look you will see that this world is a Beautiful, accident, Turbulent, Succulent, Opulent Permanent, no way, I wanna taste it, I don't wanna waste it away. Sometimes I get so weird, I even freak myself out, I laugh my self to sleep it's my, lullaby. Is it enough to love? Is is enough to breath? somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. Is it enough to love? Is is enough to breath? somebody rip my heart out, and leave me here to bleed. Is it enough to die? somebody save my life. I'd rather be anything but ordinary please. Anything but ordinary please, 

  


"Avril Levigne, She must be upset," Makoto commented. 

"_She's_ upset? I have the room next to hers, think of me all night," Duo said.

"I wont have to think about you, I'll be in there cutting off your braid because you wont shut up," Usagi announced. Duo hugged his braid to the front of him protectively.

"Another score for the girls," Minako said absently.

"Why is everyone always picking on me?" Duo exclaimed.

"You really bring it upon yourself," Ami remarked.

"I think his braid is pretty, why would someone want to cut it off?" Minako asked.

"Minako's the other one," Ami said with a sweat drop.

"I'm going to swim," Michiru announced. She walked into a small changing cubicle. She came out two seconds later in a bathing suit the same color as her hair. it had a triangle Bikini top and a regular bikini bottom, but with what looked like a small belt on the waist. she dove neatly into the water. and came up a few moments later.

"how's the water?" Ami asked.

"Great. are you going to join me?" 

"Sure," a few minutes later, Ami came out in a powder blue 1 piece that was rounded at the top and haltered back. She dove in. She and Michiru started to race. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

  



	5. The club

Damia walks in with a smile and Wren follows yawning.

Damia - "I'm really sorry that I haven't been on the site, but I was in Jamaica for Christmas break and I was to busy being checked out by hot guys to log on,"

Wren - "Don't you mean checking out hot guys?"

Damia - "You know, I was really hoping you wouldn't notice that,"

Wren - "And they say we muses are full of ourselves,"

Damia - "That's cause you are,"

Wren - "LEt's just get on with the story,"

Damia - "Good idea," She snaps fingers and Quatre appears.

Quatre - "Hello Damia, Hello Wren,"

Damia - "Hey Quatre, I need you to do the thing for me,"

Quatre - "Damia does not Own GW or SM,"

Damia - Thank you ad on with the story,"

  


  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"Hey P, Doc," Minako said when the group came into the building. The two doctors nodded.

"Hello Venus," Dr. J said nodding.

"Now, you three," Pluto said, pointing at those that were to be teachers, "will need to start acting like responsible and mature adults, you are not to show favor for any of the others," 

"Haruka? Mature?" Makoto asked.

"Watch it Emerald eyes," Haruka commented.

"Why would we show favor for anyone specific?" Trowa asked.

"as in, don't call Usagi, Hime," Dr. P reiterated, "and don't let them get away with more than you would normal students,"

"Oh yee of so little faith," Michiru told the woman.

"and," she started, pointing at Usagi, "No conning, tricking, or ordering them, so that you get out of homework or tests," 

"She's got you completely figured out, Usa," Makoto said with a smile.

"Hey, I take offense at that," 

"yes Hime," Dr. P said with a smile.

"PUU, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU _NOT_ TO CALL ME HIME!?!?!?!?!" Usagi shouted at the laughing woman.

"You will always be telling me that," Dr. P said, walking away from the group smiling.

"That woman was sent here with the sole purpose of making my life hell," Usagi grumbled, walking to her gundum.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~* Peace craft academy, 2 weeks later 

"HEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRROOOOOOO," came a high pitched squeal from behind the group of people. The guys all turned pale white and then something pink and blonde latched itself to Heero, who looked like the world was about to be destroyed and it was his fault. 

"What is that . . . Thing," Usagi asked, scorn dripping off her tongue.

"THING!?" it cried, pulling it's head off of Heero's arm, "I am Relena PeaceCraft and I am princess of the Sanq kingdom."

"my mistake," Usagi said.

"Don't blame her, I mean, I couldn't see your face for a moment and I thought you were some hideous leach trying to suck his blood or something," Minako said with a completely sincere look on her face.

"umm, miss Relena?" Quatre asked the fuming girl.

"yes Quatre?" she asked.

"we all need to get our schedules and such," he told her.

"Really? in that case follow me," She smiled widely and the girls shook there heads, wondering if this chick was for real. The boys stayed behind the girls, deciding to let them take care of the psychopathic bitch.

"So Heero, did you miss me?" the blonde girl asked the guy.

"We weren't separated for that long," Heero said, a note of sadness in his voice.

"We haven't seen each other in a year," 

"that's not that long a time," He said in an even sadder tone.

"unfortunately," Duo said from behind them. The girls giggled until Relena turned to glare.

"So, miss Relena, what exactly are you wearing?" Makoto asked the girl. Makoto herself was in a pair of green pant and a darker green tank top. Usagi was in white leather flares and a powder pink mid drift tee shirt. Hotaru was in a pair of black leather flares and a black halter top. Minako was in a yellow, asymmetrical floaty skirt and a white halter top. Rei was in a pair of dark red yoga pants and a black spaghetti strap tank top. Ami was wearing an 'A' line blue skirt that came down to right above her knees and a long sleeved light blue tee shirt. She looked them over carefully and then looked at herself. she was wearing a pink skirt that came down to her mid calf, white stockings, black mary Jane's, a ruffled flowery blouse and a pink button up sweater.

"I am wearing the school uniform. of course, you get to choose the blouse and black shoes."

"We have to wear pink?" Wufei shouted.

"The boys wear gray pants, a white button up shirt, a black tie, black shoes and a gray vest. the uniforms should be in your closets," She said.

"oh," Duo said.

"can I wear the boys uniform?" Rei asked immediately. Relena glared at her.

"Do you find my uniforms offensive?"

"no, I just wanted to know if I could wear the boys uniform.

"No," They were at her office now and she had her assistant come in and give her the peoples schedules. She handed them out before speaking again, "now leave so that Heero and I can talk about old times," she shooed them out with her hands.

"Is she always like that?" Makoto asked.

"most of the time," Quatre answered.

"She's kind of scary," Ami said.

"I feel sorry for Heero," Usagi said with a laugh.

"did he actually date that thing?" Minako asked.

"No, he didn't kill her," Wufei said.

"just goes to show why you should finish missions," Duo remarked.

"She really is strange," Hotaru said.

"how much do you think he wants out of there right now?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"A lot," Duo said.

"Maybe I should help him out," She said with a smile.

"Usa? you aren't going to kill her are you?" Ami asked worriedly.

"of course not," Usagi said, walking back towards the office, she motioned Minako to come with her. The two girls stopped and started to chat it up with the receptionist. Usagi flipped her hair back but secretly undid one of her earrings and put it in her hand. She looked at Minako and nodded.

"What are they doing," Duo asked.

"you'll find out in a minute," Rei pulled a flashlight from her subspace pocket and crossed her arms.

All of a sudden, Minako started to cough and cry loudly. The girls put there hands up to stop the boys from going to help. The Minako fell to the ground, twitching. Usagi and the receptionist argued for a moment and then Usagi pointed down the hall. 

The receptionist bit her lip and they saw her going down the hall the opposite way at a quick pace. They watched as Usagi helped Minako up and went over to one of the power boxes. They pried the back off and they saw Usagi attach something to a wire, and then, they came back down the hall and smiled at everyone else.

"So what was that about?" Duo asked.

"Watch," Usagi pulled out what looked like a compact and opened it. there was a little screen where the mirror should have been and numerous buttons where the makeup should have been. The buttons, words and numbers were all in a language that none of the boys could read. She pressed a few and then was about to hit enter, but Minako grabbed her arm. 

"It was the left one," she said before watching Usagi touch her left ear and start typing things again. She looked at them and then smiled.

"Should I let him out now or let him suffer a bit longer?" The boys all said 'now' right away. she shrugged and pressed a button. Every light in the building went out.

"How long will the lights be out?" Quatre asked.

"They'll come back on whenever I feel like turning them on again." Rei had turned her flashlight on as soon as she saw Usagi reaching for the compact. the other girls soon had some as well. 

"well Relena," they heard Heero's voice about two minutes after the lights went out, "you fix this and I'll go to my dorm," he left and they pointed there lights at him. He pulled his gun and pointed it at them.

"Heero, down boy," Makoto said, laughter in her voice.

"Did you guys blow out the power chords?" Heero asked.

"didn't have to. Let's get around the corner so that I can fix the lights," Usagi said. they rounded a corner and usagi pulled out the compact again. She opened it and said a few words , "Omayona cenna soreen tolla somniachu," A globe of silver light was placed around them. She pressed a few more buttons and then the lights were back on. She snapped her fingers and the globe around them disappeared. 

They searched for there dorms and eventually found them in the Coed hall. the girls were across the hall from the guys. After they had figured out that each dorm had two bedrooms, a dining room, a small kitchen, a bathroom, and a living room, they all went into Ami and Makoto's Dorm. 

"so what did you do to the lights?" Duo asked, curiosity emanating from his very being.

"I added a remote control switch to it so that I have control over the control box. I basically turned it off and then on. I can now do it much more quickly since I've done it once already. "

"What did you use for the switch?" Quatre asked.

"My earring," 

"you used Onna things? Injustice!"

"Why's that? It's perfectly natural for girls to have these things on them at all times, and Ames showed us how to make them into all sorts of fun things. Smoke bombs, regular bombs, communication devices, controls, acid, tear gas. you name and we can probably do it. Accessories are essential to what we do, and who we are."

"yeah, we have boxes full of this stuff." Minako added.

"could you add these things to guys clothes and stuff?" Duo asked.

"It is alive," Minako said in a Dr. Frankenstein voice, shaking a gummy octopus around.

"but it wont be for long," Duo said, biting it out of Minako's hands.

"HEY, that was my last one from that package," Mina cried.

"didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with your food?" Duo asked.

"Weak Onna, don't you know not to pull out food in Duo's general direction?" Wufei asked.

"I don't like it when people call my freinds weak," Rei growled.

"Shut your mouth Onna,"

"didn't your mother ever tell you not to play with fire?" Rei asked, holding a ball of flames in her hand and throwing it at him. Makoto, who had been talking with Heero and Ami, noticed and sent a bolt of electricity that looked a lot like lightning at it. She missed though and it went at Duo. Ami sent Mercury bubbles at the fireball and dissolved it. Minako sent a beam of orange light at the lightning bolt. the both sent up a small flare and then everything was back to normal. 

"Rei?" Hotaru asked. She had been sitting and watching everything going on around her.

"Yes?" Rei asked, turning to her friend.

"Don't shoot fire at him for his 'weak onna' comments. He's an ass, but he's on our side," She stood up and left the room.

"She really needs to lighten up," Duo remarked. 

"yeah," Minako agreed, pulling another bag of Gummi octopuses out of thin air.

"Man, when I think of the food I could store in there," Duo said dreamily.

"Now you sound like Usa," Rei said.

"Hey, foods not the only thing I keep in there," Usagi said, her nose in the air.

"yeah, she likes weapons and clothes as well," Minako said with a smile.

"Hey, I'll have you know that I keep files and notes from all the missions that we've done in there in a file cabinet," Usagi said with a sniff.

"You have a file cabinet in there?" Duo asked.

"why not? Haruka keeps a tool box in hers," Usagi said defensively.

"really? I didn't know that," Ami said with a smile.

"So you can keep anything in there?" Duo asked.

"yup," Minako answered, watching Usagi pull a CD player and headphones out.

"I want to check out that club over by the star bar," Rei said.

"A weak onna like you? you wouldn't stand a chance," Wufei said with a snort.

"I'll go with you," Minako said, happily.

"I'm going to change, you coming?" Rei asked the other girls. They all agreed So she left to go to her room and Usagi put her cd player back. She flipped open her watch and pressed a purple button. 

"Saturn Here," 

"Hey Hota, we're going to the club, wanna join us?"

"I don't know," she said.

"oh come on," Duo said, coming up over Usagi's shoulder, "It'll be fun, I'll convince the other guys to come to," He grinned and Usagi made a face.

"I'll tell Haruka and Michiru to join us," She told the younger girl.

"Fine, I'll go," Hotaru's face disappeared and Usagi turned to Duo.

"I'll get Haruka and Michiru," She pressed an aqua button and Michiru's face came up.

"Neptune and Uranus here," Haruka peeked over Michiru's shoulder.

"I just wanted to let you know that the girls and I are going to that new club by the bar,"

"What's it called?" Haruka asked.

"Skat," Duo answered.

"Is Firefly coming?" 

"yeah, we kind of conned her into it though," Usagi said with a grin.

"alright, we'll go, Trowa's here by the way," Michiru smiled and pointed her watch at the silent boy on th couch.

"Trowa, my man, go with Michiru and Haruka, you're going to the club as well,"

". . ."

"good, I was hoping I wouldn't get any arguments,"

". . ."

"I know, but you're going anyway so I'll meet you there,"

"fine," Trowa finally answered.

"I'm confused," Usagi said.

"That makes three of us Koneko," Haruka said.

"See you later," Usagi closed the watch.

"Now I have to convince Wufei, Heero and Quatre, though I'm pretty sure it wont be to hard to get Quatre to come," 

"Have a blast," She told him, turning around and walking to her Dorm. She went in and heard Minako cursing in Venonian.

"Having problems?" Usagi asked with a smile.

"yes, I don't know what to wear," Minako said with a small frown.

"wear whatever you feel comfortable in," Usagi said with a shrug.

"that doesn't help, I only get clothes I feel comfortable in,"

"Do you want to make a good impression or great impression?"

"good, I'll do great later,"

"Wear this," she pulled an outfit off the bed.

"Thanks Usa," Minako said with a smile.

"No prob," Usagi went into her room and changed. When she came back out, she looked at Minako, who's hair was down.

"I can't figure out what to do with my hair," She complained.

"will you let me?" Usagi asked.

"yes, but only if you'll let me do yours," 

"agreed," half an hour later, the girls came pounding on there door.

"Are you guys ready?" Rei called.

"almost, come on in," Minako shouted. She was almost done with Usagi's hair, but not quite. Usagi had put Minako's hair up in a ponytail, then braided some, crimped some, curled some and left some of it straight. she had also left a few floaty strands to frame Minako's face. She had put a yellow heart clip right above the ponytail and then was finished. it went well with Minako's one shoulder yellow tank top and yellow pleather pants.

"I like your hair," Makoto cried.

"I like yours too," Minako told the girl. Her hair was up in two messy buns. Ami's was as always, Hotaru's was frenchbraided, and Rei's was in five braids that were tied in a high ponytail. Usagi's, which was almost done, was up in a high ponytail, and had hair wrapped around the base so it looked like her hair was holding itself up, then Minako had braided the ponytail intricately and looped it. 

"Lets go, what cars are we taking?" Ami asked.

"Let's take the Daisy, and the Ram," Usagi said.

"alright, who's with me, and who's with Mina?" Makoto asked.

"I'll go with you Mako, the rest can go with Mina," Rei answered.

"Fine," the gils piled into there respective vehicles and went to the club. They went in and found a large booth in the back. They put down there purses and things. They had gotten a lot of attention when they came in. Rei was wearing red leather pants and a fire engine red halter top with a black leather coat. Hotaru was wearing Black leather pants with purple flames on the bottom hems, and a black corset styled tank top. Ami was in a floaty blue skirt that went down to her knees and a baby blue silk tank top. Makoto was wearing a pair of brown suede pants and a green tanktop that showed her middrift and was zippered up the front. Usagi had on White leather pants and a pale pink tupe top under a sheer white button up bell sleeved shirt. They walked to the back and sat down. A small group of guys came up to them.

"wanna dance babe?" the one in the front asked the girls.

"My name isn't babe, and yes I would," Minako replied, then pointed behind them, "do you think you could get that guy over there to come over here? you see him? The one with the black tank top and the baggy black jeans? Could you be a dear and go get him for me? I really would like to dance," She smiled sweetly from her spot on the end of the seat as the girls laughed.

"Think your funny?" The man growled, grabbing Minako's wrist and pulling her against him in a fluid motion. There were five clicks from around him and he looked up. Usagi had pulled her gun, along with Hotaru, Rei, Trowa and Haruka, the last two having just come over.

"I suggest you let go of my friends arm before I kill you," Usagi told him in an angry voice.

"In a club full of people? You'd be put in jail," The man said, holding Minako closer.

"You know, you are really starting to piss me off," Minako said calmly.

"It's not good to get Minako mad," Makoto told him as his friends ran away from the scene.

"yeah, it's not a very pretty site," Michiru added. In response the man tightened his hold on the blonde.

"That's it," Minako shouted. She closed her eyes and went limp. The man started to drop her and she shot up and around, kicking him in the groin. She then pulled her fist back and slammed it into his face. He went down like a stone. "Pathetic," She said in a bored tone of voice before sitting back down. The guns were put away and the three that had just come in sat down. 

"What was that about?" Michiru asked. She was wearing a pair of silvery blue yoga pants and a white tank top with a violin on the front. Haruka was wearing a pair of Mens kahkis belted tightly above her hips and a dark blue button up shirt with black and silver dragons. Trowa had on baggy black jeans and a green button up with a white wife beater on underneath.

"Minako was being herself," Rei said with a smile.

"What'd she do?" Haruka groaned.

"When the guy asked for a dance she couldn't be satisfied with just saying no," Ami told her.

"yeah, she said that she would love to, and then asked if they could go get that really hot guy over there to come over here so she could," Makoto finished.

"Well Mina, I suggest you learn how to keep your tongue in check when we're not with you," Haruka muttered.

"hey, what happened to this guy?" Duo asked, coming up to them all. He was wearing all black, which included baggy jeans, a button up baggy tee shirt that was unbuttoned and a wife beater. Heero had on the same, but his shirt was royal blue and his wife beater was black. Wufei was wearing a pair of dark blue jeans that were baggy and a buttoned up red shirt with gold dragons. Quatre was wearing baggy khaki's and a baby blue button up. 

"He pissed Mina off," Hotaru said innocently. Quatre looked at the blonde.

"What?" she asked.

"He pissed you off? How?" Duo asked curiously.

"He didn't have a sense of humor," Makoto said with a smile.

"I thought that you were the sweet one," Quatre said to Minako.

"No, that's Ami," Minako answered.

"The nice one?" Duo asked.

"that's Michiru," Usagi answered.

"We were classified a quite while back," Michiru answered.

"yes, I'm the Forceful one," Haruka started, "Michi is the Nice one, Hota is the Dangerous one, Ami is the Sweet one, Usa is the Angelic one, Mina is the Hyper one, Rei is the Mysterious one, P is the Watchful one and Makoto is the Protective one. Not that hard," She told them, standing up and pulling Michiru onto the dance floor. 

"You're the angelic one?" Duo asked incredulously "didn't you kill your boyfreind?" Minako and the rest of the inners looked at there leader, hoping she wouldn't cry, while Hotaru glared at him.

"Angels are required to protect the innocents of the world, no matter how they feel toward the person that is doing the harm," Usagi said coldly before standing up and walking toward the bathroom. Minako glared at him before she followed.

"You Braided Baka, how stupid can you get?" Rei demanded.

"you don't want to know," Wufei muttered.

"_You_, shut up," Rei said, pointing a finger at Wufei, and not taking her eyes off of Duo.

"What'd I do?" Duo cried.

"Think about it lame brain," Makoto told him with a frown.

"What?" Duo asked again. 

"You know, at first I thought it was an act, but I just realized that you really have no idea what you did wrong," Ami said shaking her head, "She had to kill someone that she was in love with. Do you really think that she wanted to?" 

"Well, no," Duo started. 

"then obviously, talking about it is going to upset her," she said slowly.

"oh, I get it now," he said with a grin. (AN- I hate to pick on Duo and all, but he makes it so easy, and besides that look he gives when he's confused? KAWAII!! )

"Thank you for that stunning display of intelligience," Rei said sarcastically.

"Wanna dance?" He asked, turning to the youngest senshi and smiling. Hotaru raised an eyebrow, looked at the other girls, shrugged and went with him.

"ok, someone needs to get up and dance with me," Makoto announced, looking at the assembled. She raised an eyebrow, "what, am I that repulsive?" still no answer. She sighed and held her head up by putting her chin in her hands, "I guess that tells me not to greet new people covered in oil and grease," she said despondently.

"One of you needs to get up and dance with Mako," Rei said with steel in her eyes. They all looked at her, then Trowa jumped and muttered a curse. He stood and glared as he held his hand out to Makoto.

"sit back down Trowa, I know Rei kicked you," she said sadly. His eyes got softer.

"do you want to dance or not?" he asked. She looked up at him with widened eyes.

"Dance," she said, jumping up. she grabbed his hand and they walked to the center of the floor. The song 'It's getting' hot in here,' by Nelly came on.

"get your ass out of that seat and dance with me Quatre," Minako demanded as she and Usagi came up. He looked surprised and she raised an eyebrow, "come on," she waved her hand at him. he climbed out and followed her to the floor as she sent a wink and a smile back to everyone at the table.

"I need a drink," Wufei announced, getting up.

"you need to earn that drink," Rei said, getting up as well.

"what? Injustice," 

"oh stuff it bird brain, we came here to dance,"

"I am not dancing with some weak onna," he announced.

"I'm not weak,"

"I repeat, I am not dancing with a weak Onna,"

"you'd rather dance with a weak man?"

"what!? Injustice,"

"your starting to sound like a broken record," she grabbed his hand and in a moment they were dancing.

"would you like to dance?" Ami asked Heero nervously.

"Hn," he said, not moving.

"oh, ok," she said. smiling.

"you could at least answer her," Usagi said, glaring at the man.

"hn,"

"it's ok Usa, he did," Ami said with a smile.

"oh?" Usagi asked.

"yes," Ami replied.

"where's Hotaru?" Usagi asked suddenly.

"dancing with Duo," Ami said, supressing a smile.

"Well I guess that's the end of him," she said with an evil grin.

"What?" Heero asked.

"Haruka is going to kill him," Ami answered.

"then she's going to ask me to bring him back to life so that she can kill him again," Usagi added.

"Why?" Heero asked.

"He's dancing with Hotaru," Usagi said, as if it were completely obvious. The song ended and the only couple to come back was Haruka and Michiru.

"Where's Hotaru?" Haruka asked.

"Bathroom," Usagi answered.

"getting a drink," Ami said at the same time.

"Where is Hotaru," Haruka asked again.

"Dancing," Ami said.

"With who?"

"Duo," Ami answered again. As if on cue, they suddenly saw Hotaru and Duo grinding.

"He's dead," Haruka said.

"Down girl," Usagi said just as there was a click and Michiru put a hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Haruka, you have been ordered to let her live like a normal teen," she turned to Heero who was pointing a gun at Haruka, "and you, my trigger happy friend, can put the gun away. Even if you did shoot her, it probably wouldn't have stopped her, and then I would have had to kill you. If I beat Michi and Hota to it," She looked at him as he put the gun away.

"She's to young to be dancing like that," Haruka grumbled.

"She's 16," Michiru answered.

"To young,"

"as I recall, the first time you danced like that, you were two years younger," Michiru answered.

"well,"

"well nothing, unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight, you are going to leave that boy alone, and NOT tell Hotaru to stop dancing."

"That's not fair," Haruka cried.

"if you leave her alone, you will be rewarded," Michiru said with a completely straight face. Haruka grinned wickedly.

"how soon do we leave?" She asked.

"not that soon," Michiru said, slapping the had that was crawling up her leg.

"then we dance," Haruka grabbed her hand and shot off to the crowd.

"Are they always like that?" Heero asked in his usual monotone voice.

"of course," Ami answered.

"Mamo-chan and I used to be like that," Usagi said sadly. She stood up and walked away, turning at the last minute to look at Heero. "If you could do one thing over, that you knew would hurt you more than anything else, but would save everything you fought for. Would you do the same thing." The boy looked at the girl.

"Yes," he answered. She nodded and walked away.

"She cried for two days straight, not sleeping, not eating. P had to sedate her." Ami said softly.

"Hn,"

"She really loved him you know," she shook her head, "she was supposed to live happily ever after, have a beautiful daughter, and rule a peaceful kingdom. A kingdom we fought hard to bring to peace," She pulled her computer out and started to type.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm bored," she answered.

"That doesn't answer the question,"

"you'll see," she kept typing and soon, there was a noise like that of a breaking window. She pulled a wand out of the air and put it on a sliding tray that came out of the computer. she smiled slightly and then said in a casual voice, "mercury ice freeze," she typed a few more things and then a picture came up on the screen. Relena was sitting with three other girls and all of a sudden, everything they were wearing turned to ice. Ami smiled widely and typed in a few more things, then pressed a button. The girls all ran to a different room. Ami closed the laptop and put it back. 

"What language were you writing in?" Heero asked her.

"Ancient Mercurian," She answered. 

"Why did you do that?" He asked her.

"I was bored and she was annoying," she answered.

"Sweet?"

"sometimes," Ami started to blush. She was flirting. What was wrong with her?

"Hn,"

"That was great, where'd you learn to dance like that?" Duo asked Hotaru as the two came over to the booths.

"I didn't," she told him with a small grin.

"what?" he asked, confused.

"That's the first time I've ever tried to do it. Did I do horrible?"

"You were great," he gushed to her. Hotaru started to blush. Makoto, Trowa, Minako and Quatre came over as well. 

"man, this is great, wanna dance Trowa?" Minako said, grabbing Trowa's hand. they went back out.

"Man, that was fun," Makoto said with a hug smile on her face.

"wanna dance with me now?" Duo asked.

"Sure," she jumped up and ran out with him as 'get this party started' by Pink, came on.

"Would you like to dance?" Quatre asked Hotaru, who nodded. Ami looked at her friends sadly.

"Am I not approachable?" she asked herself.

"Hn," 

"oh, be quiet," 

"Hn,"

"I know, I'm just not as cute as they are," Ami said dejectedly.

"Hn,"

"Stop trying to cheer me up Heero Yui," 

". . ."

"I suppose you're right, I shouldn't feel sorry for myself,"

"Hn," 

"well, I suppose that I could go ask someone else to dance, but I would probably stutter and make a fool of myself,"

"Hn,"

"I wanted to dance, but now, looking at all of them," she gestured to there friends, "I realize that I'm probably not half the dancer they are," she laid her head in her arms and watched the dance floor, not noticing when Heero got up. He pulled her up and over to the dance floor.

"Dance," he commanded. A new song came on, 'Slave for you' by Brittney Spears. He smirked and they started. The song ended and a new one started. They didn't even notice. The others all stopped and got something to drink.

"Where're Heero, Usa, and Ami?" Minako asked.

"how would any of us know, if we've been dancing?" Rei asked.

"yeah, I saw you and Wu-man bustin out the moves," Duo said with a grin.

"MAXWELL, the name is Wufei, try to remember that," Wufei growled.

"Calm down Wufei, we're in a public place," Quatre said.

"I think that Wufei needs a sense of humor," Minako said with a sniff.

"I think a certain blonde from Venus is going to have all her hair chopped off in the middle of the night," Rei commented.

"can we try to get along?" Makoto asked.

"She started it," Minako and Rei cried, pointing at each other.

"Wu-man has a girlfriend, Wu-man has a girlfriend," Duo started to chant.

"What? Injustice, I do not date weak onna's, And DO NOT CALL ME WU-MAN," 

"did you just call me weak?" Rei growled, her argument with Minako forgotten.

"here we go again," Hotaru said, shaking her head.

"Hn," was the reply from Trowa. They watched the argument turn into Rei being held back by Minako and Makoto, and Wufei being held by Quatre and Duo as the two shouted insults back and forth. That was how Usagi, Haruka, and Michiru found them.

Wufei "Weak Onna, do not call me names,"

Rei "Is your ponytail to tight!? Do not call me Onna,"

Wufei "Fine, weak woman,"

Rei "listen you macho cheauvanistic pig,"

Wufei "you listen you #(*& #76 @867 woman,"

Rei "How Dare you!?!? you %* #@(#& $)*,"

Wufei "Really? well, $*&#^ #4#$& $&^," (AN - it's so much more fun to make you use your imagination with this part, ^_~)

Rei "%#*& #$7 you #$&**^$,"

Wufei "Oh yeah? $*& $(*#$^ $&,"

Rei "and another thing, $*^#$ $*^##4))7^ @#(& $(*^^$ $*^,"

"Never knew she had it in her," Haruka commented. as the two people started to draw a crowd. Michiru shook her head and pulled duct tape from the air. She pulled off one piece and handed it to Haruka before she pulled off another piece and put it over Rei's mouth. Silence. Hotaru and Trowa shot death glares at the people around them, who immediately scattered.

"Now that you two have decided to be civil," Michiru started in a sweet voice, "I will talk to you," she looked over at Quatre, who was bright red and still holding Wufei.

"Michi-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes Hota?" Michiru replied.

"You do realize that Rei is going to be quite unhappy, right?"

"Rei," Usagi commanded, "stop struggling and be quiet," Rei stopped. The blonde looked at Wufei, "you may stop as well," Wufei ignored her. "Wufei Chang, as Princess of The Moon Kingdom, and princess of the Silver Millenium, I command you to stop," she said it in a quiet voice, but it had a deadly undertone.

"Wufei, dude," Duo started, "maybe you should stop struggling," Wufei ignored them both. Usagi shook her head and put a finger to his forehead. He went unconscious.

"Much better," she said. she reached over and pulled the tape off his mouth, then did the same to Rei, "where is Ami?" she asked the girls. Minako, who had been staring at the dance floor in shock, grabbed Rei's arm and pulled. That got everyones attention. The turned to see what she was looking at. There was a thump as Duo hit the floor in shock, and Quatres face went fire engine red. The girls, with one exception, stared in shock, and Haruka laughed.

"damn, you girls are surprising me left and right tonight," She said when she calmed down a bit.

"Go Hee-man," Duo said, getting up from the floor.

"Who knew Ami could dance like that?" Rei said, watching her friend.

"You should always watch the quiet ones," Makoto commented. 

"Is that a complement?" Trowa asked.

"It has vocal chords, who knew?" Usagi commented. 

"Chalk up another one for the girls," Minako said.

"time to dance," Duo said, grabbing Rei's wrist. They were followed by Makoto and Quatre left, as did Hotaru and Trowa. Haruka smiled and looked at Usagi.

"Let's go Koneko, it's time you had some fun," 

"Michiru?" Usagi asked the girl.

"go on Usa, have some fun," she shooed her off. she and Haruka started to dance.

"How did the goddess of Love get stuck without a dance partner?" Minako grumbled.

"lighten up Mina, you can dance with me," Michiru offered.

"let's go then," Minako said with a smile. Wufei had been sat in a corner and looked asleep. everyone had a great time for the rest of the night. After the last song was played, the group went over to there booths and grabbed their stuff. Ami and Heero had spent the entire night dancing together. Duo slung an arm over Hotaru's shoulders and yawned. 

"Classes start tomorrow," He said.

"No kidding, and it's already one," Ami said, leaning against Heero.

"We should go home and hit the sack," Makoto said.

"Couldn't agree with you more," Haruka said, a smile on her face.

"bye Hota, Hime, girls, boys, Trowa," Michiru said quickly as Haruka grabbed her arm and dragged her halfway across the room before picking her up and putting her over her shoulder. Michiru laughed and told her to put her down, while Haruka ignored her.

"Are they always like that?" Duo asked.

"yup," Hotaru answered.

"Someone needs to give me a ride," Trowa said.

"come with Rei and Me," Makoto said. They left. The guys and the girls left next. Heero had Wufei slung across his shoulders. They went to there respective vehicles and went to there Dorm.

  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  



	6. school

Damia - "Sorry about the long wait folks, Wrne and I are breaking in her new partner,"

Wren - "She's nowhere near as nice as I am though,"

Damia - "You're mean," 

Wren - "and it comes back to the usual argument,"

Damia - "Let's just introduce the newest addition,"

Wren - "Fine, introducing . . . uh . . . where is she?"

Damia - "I could have sworn we distinctly told her not to go off again,"

Wren - "You're the one who thought she'd be interesting,"

Damia - "Oh be quiet," Damia snaps her fingers and a girl with long violet hair braided down to her knee's is sitting on Duo's lap. The new girl glares and snaps her fingers, duo disappears.

Wren - "Solatina, you are such a -"

Damia - "Watch the language Wren, this is a pg-13 fic,"

Solatina - "Just because I like to have fun,"

Wren - "There's such a thing as to much fun," 

Damia - "Jealous dear?"

Wren - "Of that thing?"

Solatina - "I like you,"

Damia - "Solatina, you're purposefully egging her on,"

Solatina - "Does the word duh, mean anything to you?" 

Damia - "For those of you who are interested. Wren is made of mainly sugar, Solatina is made of mainly spice, and I am sadly a mixture of both,"

Wren - "She wanted things to be interesting, she doesn't love me anymore,"

Solatina - "Would you shut up already? Your as annoying a little kid screaming in a restaurant,"

Damia - "I hate when that happens,"

Wren - "You're all against me,"

Solatina - "Bite me Bambi,"

Damia - "And on with the story,"

  


  


  


  


~*~*~*~*~*~

  


"Having PE as your first class should be illegal," Usagi complained.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Makoto said.

"No it wont," Usagi said mutinously. The girls had compared there schedules. six classes a day and they all had first lunch, which was right after third period. The boys had the same lunch as well.

"I get to see Michi-mama first thing every day," Hotaru said happily.

"I have History," Duo complained.

"live with it, you're with me," Rei informed him.

"How did I get stuck with that Baka Onna," Wufei was muttering to himself.

"Deal with it," Minako told him. They split up to go to there classes. Makoto, Usagi, Heero, and Quatre had class together. They were told to go to a class room to the left of the gym. As they walked inside, they saw Trowa standing in front of a white board. One wall of the room was blue, one was green, one was yellow, and one was white. The bell rang.

"Class, you can Call me Mr. Barton." Trowa began, glaring at each of them once they were assembled, "I will not speak unless I have a reason to, and since I do not like to speak, I suggest you not give me a reason." he held up a piece of paper.

"In the morning, I will expect you to check yourselves in. I will check to make sure you do not lie, you don't want to find out what I do to liars. When I blow my whistle, I expect you to stop what your doing and come over to me." He turned and looked over at Heero and the other three. 

"I will choose two people, a boy and a girl, from each class, to help me out. You will listen to them, because they will have my orders, and will follow them. I do not like back talk. I do not like fights. I do not like rude remarks. I do not like Liars. Please try not to do things I do not like, or I will get mad. You do not want to see me mad. I will write the days instructions on the board, I expect them to be obeyed, always pay attention to it, I may write something in the middle of the period. Today you have a free period. Enjoy,"

He opened the double doors to the gym and then turned around and started to write on the board. The students pretty much ignored him and started to talk. When he was done writing, he looked around. Heero, Quatre, Makoto, and Usagi stood up, walked over to the blue wall, put one hand on it, and the started to walk across the room to the green wall and put the same hand on it. Then they went and grabbed a basketball, to play a little two on two. four minutes before class ended, Trowa blew his whistle. The students all came over and sat in front of him. "Today, I gave you a test, four of you passed. The rest of you are lucky that it is the first day. You," he pointed to a boy sitting in front of him, "read the board," The boy swallowed and then did as he was told.

"before the last ten minutes of class, walk over to the blue wall and put a hand on it, then walk to the green wall and do the same. After that you may do as you like," the boy read.

"The four who have done as instructed will get a five point bonus on there next quiz. Do not tell your friends about this. You are dismissed," he turned and started to erase the board.

"Wow," Makoto stared when they had left the room, "I wouldn't want to get him angry on a dark and stormy night," 

"I think that's the most I've ever heard him say in the space of an hour," Quatre said.

"he was like a different person," Usagi commented.

"Hn," Heero grunted, walking away to his next class, history.

"Well, it looks like I have Math, I'll see you later," Usagi smiled and ran off to her next class. She got there and found a seat next to Rei and Ami, who were there ahead of her.

"It was horrible," Rei was telling Ami.

"What was?" Usagi asked her.

"I had to sit next to Duo in History. The teacher insists on boy girl seating. I almost hit him,"

"Almost?" Ami asked.

"well, it was during class, and I try to curb my tendencies toward violence while a lot of people are around," She said.

"uh huh, sure," Usagi said before class started. The teacher, an older man with a bald spot and an icky brown tie stood up and introduced himself as Mr. Cole. He told them they could sit where they wanted, and then around the room and watched them all. The bell rang and Usagi left for Art class with Haruka.

"hey koneko," Haruka called. She was wearing a pair of Khaki's, a pair of loafers, and an over sized hawaiin shirt. Usagi was the first one in the classroom, "sit where you like," Haruka was sitting on her desk, eating an apple. Duo came in next. He saw the apple and perked up. Haruka shook her head and pulled one from her SS pocket, tossing it to him. 

"Where do I sit?" he asked, munching on the apple. She waved her hand around the room and shrugged.

"So Ms. Tenno," Usagi started. Haruka shook her head and grinned.

"Mr." she said with a grin. Duo sat right next to Usagi in the back of the room. A bunch more people came in. Hotaru came in while the bell was ringing and chose a seat next to Usagi and Duo. Haruka tossed her apple core into the trash and smiled, immediately putting the class at ease. "hello class, welcome to art," she hopped off the desk and stood, "I am Mr. Tenno, Call me Mr. T, or Mr. Tenno, or just plain old Teach I don't care which. we have a few rules in here. Don't worry They're not to hard to remember. Rule 1, Don't groan when I give you homework. 2, there is no right or wrong in doing art, there is only trying and not trying. 3, no making fun of me outside of class," she smiled and winked at them, "4, no making fun of anyone but other teachers, that does _not_ include Miss Keiou, the music teacher, in this class. 5, you are required to do everything I ask you to do. 6, have fun. Any questions?" a girl in the front row raised her hand, "yes, miss . . ."

"Karen Lendslow,' She batted her eye lashes at her, "have you ever taught before?"

"Why do you ask?" Haruka asked with a grin.

"You're not like our other teachers," The rest of the class nodded and voiced there agreements.

"well, since I'm obviously that transparent, you might as well know. I have never taught before."

"Wait a minute," one of the boys in the front of the class cried.

"well, I don't think that life is long enough to wait for something, if you want to say something you may say it though," Haruka sat back down on her desk.

"Are you Haruka Tenno, the race car driver?"

"yes I am," 

"Could I have your autograph?"

"you can have it if you raise your hand before speaking for the rest of the period,"

"yes sir," the boy said. A girl raised her hand, and batted her eyelashes.

"yes,"

"Do you have a girl friend?" 

"well, uh," Haruka started to turn red and the boy that had asked for the autograph raised his hand. Haruka called on him.

"He is dating Michiru Keiou, and they have an adopted daughter, Hotaru Tomoe. Her father was the Scientist, Dr. Tomoe, who died in a lab accident," The boy put his hand down.

"oh," the girl looked dissappointed, and put her hand down.

"Thank you," Haruka said, grinning at the boy, "now, you have a free period, have fun," she wandered toward the back of the class and sat down on an empty desk in front of Hotaru.

"That was interesting," Usagi said with a grin.

"Thanks for the apple," Duo said with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Haruka shouted, quieting the class, "I will always tell you what we are doing the next day, and so long as it does not involve messy things, such as Paint, or clay, you may eat in here," she sat back down and grinned.

"Haruka, you have no idea how much I love you right now," Usagi said, putting her hand in her back pack and pulling out a box of Mini chocolate doughnuts.

"I need to get me one of those things," Duo said, his eyes plastered to the box. Usagi eyeballed him, before shoving one in her mouth and handing one to him. They finished the box two minutes later.

"I will never understand how you can eat like that," Hotaru said, shaking her head at the pair.

"It's easy," Duo remarked.

"yeah," Usagi finished, "you put it in your mouth, chew, and swollow, not difficult," She reached in her bag and pulled out a king size bag of Dorito's. 

"You are my hero," Duo said.

"Help me stock it for art, and you'll be my hero," Usagi remarked.

"Teach?" asked the same boy from earlier, coming up with some of his friends.

"Yes," Haruka asked.

"Why'd you stop racing?" The boy asked.

"What's your name?"

"Jonathan,"

"Well Jonathan, two of the three loves of my life cannot bare to be apart, so I had to choose between them and Racing was the third, it got left behind," She nodded and grabbed a handful of Dorito's.

"Gee, I am so glad that Michi-mama and I score above racing," Hotaru said drily.

"Are you Hotaru Tomoe?" Jonathan asked.

"If I am?" she asked with a raised brow.

"Calm down Firefly," Haruka said, "She's just defensive, she doesn't like people who use her to get close to Michi or I,"

"You do know that Michiru Keiou is a World renowned Violinist," Usagi commented as she took the last Dorito and smiled.

"Yes, but Race car driving is more exciting," one of Jonathans friends commented. Usagi put her hand in her bag and pulled out a bag of Sushi. She and Duo had it finished in three minutes, they also gave Haruka and Hotaru one each. The boys stared at the two.

"yes?" Usagi asked them.

"Do you always eat like that?" Jonathan asked.

"Like what?" Usagi asked.

"He means that much Usa," Hotaru commented, reading a magazine.

"this much? I had more than this for breakfast, and that's the smallest meal of the day," Usagi said, horror struck.

"we know, but they don't," Hotaru said, still not looking up from the magazine.

"more than that? how do you stay so thin?" a girl who had heard her asked. Usagi blinked and smiled, while opening a bag of gummi bears.

"I'm really active, and on top of that I have an extremely high metabolism," Usagi answered, popping a bear into her mouth.

"you should see her when she hasn't eaten for three hours," Haruka commented with a wry smile. the rest of the class went by with the same sort of thing. Haruka had the girls and Duo wait for her as class ended.

"I don't want to go to lunch alone," She said, giving them puppy dog eyes.

"knock it off Teach," Usagi said, playfully shoving the Senshi of wind.

"hey, after class it's back to the usual," Haruka said.

"does that mean I get to call you an egomaniacal sex fiend?" asked a sweet and innocent voice from behind them. They all turned to see Michiru walking toward them in a floor length aqua sun dress.

"Only if you want me to prove you right" Haruka said with a wicked grin. Hotaru giggled at the two of them.

"Honestly, Michi-mama, Ruka-papa, you are going to shock the kids," Hotaru told them both.

"Nonsense," Haruka declared, wrapping her arm around Michiru's waist.

"Lunch time," Duo said joyfully, running to the court yard.

"we have to eat in the prison ward," Haruka said dejectedly. Michiru smacked her arm.

"it's a teachers lounge," she told her.

"same thing," Haruka answered.

"take care of Trowa, apparently some of the other teachers find him mysteriously sexy and rugged," Hotaru said with a smirk.

"What?" Haruka asked, glaring at the girl.

"not me Ruka-papa, I said teachers. The poor boy doesn't know how to handle it. Death glares aren't working," Hotaru retorted.

"I'll help him out," Haruka said as she and Michiru headed off. The two girls were the last to arrive in there group. Heero was sitting on a tree branch over there head, Makoto was on a different branch. Wufei was at the base of the tree and everyone else was sprawled where ever.

"I cooked last night," Makoto announced. The girls all automatically held up there hands, not stopping from whatever they were doing. Makoto tossed things to each of them, and they all caught it. They were still talking as they unwrapped what they got to look.

"ewe, fish and rice balls," Minako cried, tossing it to Ami, who caught it with a smile.

"sweet and sour chicken," Ami called, tossing hers to Usagi.

"tuna sandwich," Usagi said, tossing it to Rei.

"Sushi," Rei said, tossing it to Minako.

"thanks," Minako said, catching it and eating. The boys looked at them, and the girls look back. (AN - can't you imagine crickets chirping and a tumble weed blowing across the screen? 0.0 )

"You've done that before," Quatre stated.

"a few times, but never the same food. Makoto likes to cook and make different things. We enjoy it when she does," Ami said. 

"Good to know," Duo said, smiling up at Makoto.

"I don't know what it is," Makoto told him, tossing something down. he opened it and smiled. 

"Cheese burger," he said happily.

"any one else want something?" the others declined and the girls ate. when the bell rang next, Hotaru and Usagi got up last, and left for there next class, history. 

Makoto and Minako were walking ahead of them. The went to class and there teacher introduced himself as Mr. Hill. He droned on and on, and Makoto had to pull Usagi's hair twice to keep her awake.

"That wasn't very nice," Usagi complained, once class was over.

"I don't care, you need to pay attention," Makoto told her.

"at least she wasn't poking you with a pencil in the middle of your back," Minako said, glaring at Hotaru.

"we can't help it if we find History extremely boring," Usagi said defensively.

"What ever, have fun with Michi-mama," Hotaru called after Usagi, who had Music next. Usagi came into the class, ready to jump up and down in excitement. 

"Settle down Usa," Michiru commanded the girl. Usagi sat down in the front of the class and was soon joined by Ami and Rei. The bell rang and every one stared at the beautiful woman in front of them.

"Hello, I am Miss Keiou, and before any of you boys ask," she grinned widely, "Yes I am taken, no I will not consider getting rid of him, no I do not look at younger men, and no I do not plan on cheating." She sat down gracefully on the piano bench and looked at everyone. "I do not like to think that I am overly strict, but I do like to think that I am responsible, hence the four rules. Rule One, Follow my directions at all times. Rule Two, No fighting. Rule Three, no eating in class. Rule Four, always follow the rules. Any questions?" no one raised there hands. "Good, I have never taught at a school before, so I will probably add more rules as I go along," she smiled warmly, and began to explain the curriculum for the rest of the year. She stopped about ten minutes before the class ended and told them they could talk quietly. Usagi got up and walked over to there teacher.

"so, Miss Keiou," she said with a smile, "Did Ruka tell you about his fan club?" she asked.

"No, tell me," Michiru said with a small smile. Usagi told her all about her third period and how the boy, Jonathan seemed to be in heaven.

"Do you want to know about Trowa's mangerie of females?" Michiru asked with a small smile.

"sure," Usagi said with a smile.

"ok, Haruka and I went to lunch and we found trowa surrounded by a group of females, who seemed to be just about sitting on the poor boy. The eye that we could see was shooting death lasers at them, but they didn't notice. Poor Trowa. He couldn't get away from them. they were latched like Relena on Heero," Usagi giggled at the choice of example, "well it's true. Anyway, Haruka came in and immediately began to put on the charm. Only about half of them payed any attention though, poor Ruka, I'll have to make up for it tonight. Anyway, about ten minutes before lunch ended, some teacher told them to knock off the leaching and leave the poor boy alone. amazingly, they listened. Apparently her name is Mrs. Mayhan, she's a chemistry teacher. She told him to go home during his free period and get some rest. I like her, So does Haruka. She's neat, a little unorthadox, but nice."

"That's good to know, she's my next teacher," Usagi told her as the bell rang.

"have fun Usa dear," Michiru told her. She left and walked to her next class, where she met Duo and Minako.

They all sat down in the same row, Duo in the middle. There teacher came in. She was about as tall as Ami, mid thirties, Blonde hair about the color of Minako's, slightly pudgy, a big smile on her face, and a tie died lab coat.

( AN - This was my Chem teacher. Same name, same looks, everything. She was a ball. She was wacky and fun. everything I write that she does, is what she actually did. Except hiding from any youma, and I'm not certain that that will happen during her class. She was a loon, but she was one of my fav teachers, we called her miss mayhem, you'll see why,)

"hello class," she said in a perky voice, "first off, no eating in the lab. that isn't because I'm mean and hateful, that's because you can get all sorts of hazardous stuff on it and I don't feel like having angry parents coming and yelling at me because there children swallowed acid or something. Second, you can call me plain ol' Mayhan, Third, I hate lateness, I give you two extra minutes to get to class, after that, you have three chances, and then a detention. Sorry but I hate tardiness. fourth, don't fall asleep, you wont like the reaction. Fifth, I like a joke as much as the next person, but I don't enjoy it if a person will cry because of it. Sixth, I expect you to follow any and all directions given to you while you are in the lab. Understood?" They all nodded. Most weren't paying attention, and a few were day dreaming and what not, Usagi was asleep. There was a loud scream, everyone was awake and alert immediately. 

"What was that?" Usagi asked, out of her seat. Minako, who had been paying attention, laughed.

"that's what happens when someone falls asleep in my class," (AN - yes, she actually does that,)

"She's cool," Duo remarked after class. They walked to there dorms and went in to change. Minako came into Usagi's room a few minutes later.

"you know, I don't mind pink, but this is pretty bad," She announced, coming from her room in a pair of white shorts and a yellow tank top.

"No kidding, I actually _like_ pink, but this is a bit scary," Usagi said, coming out of the closet. She was wearing a powder pink halter top and a pair of jean flairs. 

"I wonder if she's color blind," Minako wondered out loud.

"that's a good question," Usagi agreed, an apple popping into her hand. They sat on her bed and talked for a few more seconds before Usagi's and Minako's wrists beeped.

"Moon," Usagi answered just as Minako said 'Venus'.

"We have a mission, come to Jupiter's and my room," Mercury said over the intercom.

"roger," Minako said with a salute.

"be there in a shake, ooh, that makes me hungry," Usagi answered, turning her communicator off.

"I'm sure that Makoto has already started to cook," Minako told her.

"What are we waiting for?" Moon asked, grabbing Minako's hand and pulling her to the appointed room. They were surprised to see every one there. The boys and teachers included. Rei was the only one missing.

"wheres Rei?" Duo asked Hotaru.

"She couldn't find any shirts and she said that she was damned if she had to wear that, and I quote, 'frilly pink contraption of evil' a moment longer than was absolutely necessary," Hotaru said, a laptop popping into her hands. Rei walked in just as Duo started to open his mouth to comment. She as wearing a red sundress with the chinese symbol for fire in the front. Ami was in a pair of overalls and a blue baby tee. Makoto was in a pair of green capri's and a dark brown spaghetti strap tank top. Hotaru was wearing black Yoga pants and a black over sized tee shirt with 'death to clowns' written on the front.

"I don't like your shirt," Trowa announced after reading it.

"dude, your not just any clown, your a gundum flying, major butt kicking clown," Duo said with a smile. 

"yeah, uh huh," Hotaru said, typing on her computer. 

"Firefly, I know that you couldn't care less what any of these people think of you, but you might want to do something about that shirt," Haruka said with a chuckle. Hotaru looked at her and held out a hand to Michiru.

"May I borrow your red paint for a moment?" She asked. Michiru nodded and a box of paints came into her hands. She opened it and pulled out the red and a brush. Hotaru took the items and went into the bathroom. two minutes later, she came back out, her shirt now saying 'death to _some_ clowns'.

"hn," Trowa remarked, still glaring at the shirt. 

"nnhn," Hotaru retorted.

". . ." Trowa 'said'.

". . ." Hotaru 'replied'.

"Watch your language," Michiru said absently, looking at a laptop that was now on her lap.

"about the mission," Ami interrupted, "P wants us to contact her," She flipped open her watch and pressed a garnet button.

"yes?" Dr. P's voice came, followed directly by a face.

"we're all here," Ami said.

"Right," The screen went blank and Heero's laptop beeped.

"Pilots, You have a mission. I need seven of you to go to an OZ base located at 372L and 75G8T, recover a disk marked 'Vendetta' destroy the base, and then deliver it to me. The other six, I want to go to Freedoms wing, there have been strange reports coming to me. Apparently a few Leo's and Taurus' land, then leave twenty minutes later. I want you to check it out and report back to me. Mission accepted?"

"Mission, accepted," Heero and Usagi answered at the same time. 

"Good, I want you to leave at 2200 hours. Understood?"

"yes," Usagi answered.

"good luck," His laptop went black.

"How are we going to split up?" Duo asked.

"Heero, Duo, Trowa, You three go to the Oz base. Wufei, Quatre, you two go to Freedoms Wing," Usagi announced.

"What? Injustice, no weak onna is going to tell me what to do," wufei declared. Haruka decked him, and Hotaru sent Saturn Ribbon Wrap at him so that he wouldn't attack. A piece somehow found it's way around his mouth. 

"Thank you ladies," Usagi said, then turned to the rest of the group, "I want Minako, Rei, Michiru, and Makoto, to go with those two. Ami, Haruka, Hotaru, to go with me and the other three to the Oz base," That immediately started an argument over why so and so could stay with Usa, and the others couldn't.

"Heero and I are going on the more important of the two missions because we want to. I put Duo with us because he has the experiance, and can keep our thoughts cheery. I put Wufei in the other group because I didn't feel like listening to the two bicker. Trowa is with me because he has the heavy artilary to keep our backs covered when we go in, same with Haruka. Ami's going because she will be able to locate the disk in a matter of seconds, as well as the useful informatioin of the easiest way to get there. Hotaru is coming because I don't trust her not to kill Wufei," she grinned at the girl, "and because I expect her to help Haruka and Trowa. the rest of you go with Quatre and Wufei, because I said so. Any other Questions?" She glared at the people around her. No one answered. She smiled, "Good, Makoto, what is that wonderful smell?" She was back to the happy Usagi they all knew and loved.

"I made eight dozen pot stickers and as many egg rolls," She said with a smile.

"FOOD," Duo yelled Standing up.

"HOLD IT," Makoto yelled at him. he stopped and looked at her.

"What?"

"Everyone else gets there share before you or Usa goes near it." She glared at the two of them, "and Wufei's first," She looked at Hotaru pointedly. Hotaru flicked her wrist and the ribbon came off his mouth.

"Firefly, he may be annoying, but he needs to eat," Haruka said, glaring at Wufei, who now had a split lip.

"Fine, Saturn Ribbon Return," Hotaru said. Wufei glared at them all, took a couple pot stickers and left. after all but Usagi and Duo had grabbed a couple, the two started to pig ut and were done in three minutes.

"Yum," They said together.

"I never thought I would see anyone who ate as much as Duo, especially not a girl," Quatre said, watching the two.

"Pigs," Rei said, getting up and leaving.

"Hn," Heero said before following.

  


  



	7. The mission

~*~*~*~*~*~* 10:00, (2200)

  


"Let's go," Usagi said. She and the other girls always wore the same thing when they went on missions. For Usagi, it was a white tee shirt that showed her mid-drift, a pair of powder blue flaired slacks, pink suspenders, and a pair of white sneakers. For Makoto it was a pair of dark green short shorts, a lighter green tank top, a pair of green fingerless gloves, and a pair of brown leather boots that came up about six inches below the hem of her shorts (thats still a few inches above her knee). Hotaru was wearing a skin tight halter cat suit that was dark purple, a pair of black ankle boots, and a black leather trench coat. Rei was wearing a pair of red leather pants that were ripped purposefully and had safety pins all over, as well as a red tank top that buttoned up the front, a pair of red opera gloves, and a pair of dark red leather boots that came up to her knees. Haruka was wearing a pair of sandy colored yoga pants and hiking boots. She was also wearing a tight yellow baby tee and a dark blue army vest. Michiru had a pair of slacks that hugged her hips and upper thighs before falling straigt, a skin tight tanktop that stopped above her navel, and a pair of tan colored loafers. Ami was wearing an aqua baby tee and a pair of blue jean shorts that came down about as far as her sailor skirt, and a pair of gray sneakers. Minako had on a yellow halter top that had a diamond cut out at the neck, a pair of loose khaki's and a yellow jean jacket. 

The eight of them left to go to there Gundums. They got in and started there usual procedures.

"Moonlight Assassin, up and running," came Usagi's voice.

"Roses Thorn, up and running," Minako announced.

"Nightwatch Pheonix, up and running," Rei told them.

"Lightning Strength, up and running," Makoto reported.

"Subzero Shockwave, up and running," Ami said.

"Tornado Chaser, up and running," Haruka voiced.

"Tsunami Music, up and running," Michiru told them.

"Gates of Hell, up and running," Hotaru said.

"Then let's get this party started," Usagi announced, she opened a link to the guys, who had just come into view.

"how'd you guys hide your gundums so close to the school?" Duo asked.

"A silence wall filled with aqua illusion," Minako told him.

"oh," he said, clearly wishing he hadn't asked. 

"let's split up and get going," Usagi told them.

  


~*~*~*~*~* With Usagi and Heero

  


"Ready to have a bit of fun?" Hotaru asked. She put on a Cd marked 'The Firefly's' and turned it up. The first song to come on was blink 182's 'girl at the rock show' she smiled as she heard Usagi laugh. She knew that this would be fun. It took them a little over an hour to get to the base.

"Saturn, Trowa, Uranus, You three watch our backs," Usagi ordered.

"gotcha Moon," Haruka answered.

"Duo, Heero, Mercury, lets go."

"Saturn, would you mind popping out and putting a silent wall around them for us so we can get as close as possible," Ami asked.

"Sure thing Merc," Hotaru replied. The four that were going in the building landed in the courtyard, and got out. Hotaru appeared behind them, silence glaive in hand. 

"You going in or what?" Hotaru asked.

"I wanna see," Duo said with a shrug

"fine," Hotaru said. She raised the glaive and pointed it at the four gndums, "Silence Wall Encircle," She cried. A purple sheild appeared around the gundums. Hotaru nodded and dissappeared again.

"Mercury, find the disk," Usagi ordered.

"right," she said. The mercury computer came into her hands, and a pair of goggles went over her eyes. She started to type on the key pad. "The disk is in the middle of the building, highly guarded. The fastest way is down the hall, the easiest way is taking all sorts of turns, it's almost the longest," She growled in annoyance and put her computer away, "We're not going either way, follow, me," She went to a door, pulled a gun off her thigh, and blew the code box. The door opened and she went inside, the others right behind her.

"Merc, this is a side I have yet to see," Duo remarked.

"That's nice," She answered. She turned to a door and blasted the handle off. She opened the door and went in, there were five guards. She got one with five bullets, Heero got two with one bullet each, Duo got one with two bullets and Usagi got one with two bullets. (AN - Ami's guns are like Lara crofts, K?)They went through a door in the back of the room and found themselves in another hall.

"three guards coming around the corner behind us, two in front," Mercury said. Heero and Duo turned around and the girls took care of the ones in front of them. They ran down a short hallway and stopped at what looked like a blank wall.

"UH Merc? you do know where we're going, right?" Duo asked.

"Always," She said, running her fingers along the wall. She smiled suddenly and pressed a little. A code box appeared. She pulled out the mercury computer. A small wire attached itself to the box, and in two minutes, an invisible door slid into the wall. She smirked at Duo and went in. The room was empty, but it was full of computers . . . and doors. She sat down at a computer and typed for a few minutes. "Someones coming through the door in front of Heero," Ami said, not looking up from the screen. the door opened and Ami heard a shot. The door closed again. 

"You need to explain that to me later," Heero said.

"Whatever," She stood up, the disk in her hand, "got it," Ami said.

"which way?" Duo asked.

"I dunno, Easy, hard, fastest, longest, what are you in the mood for?" Ami asked them all.

"Fastest," Heero said.

"Shortest," Usagi said. 

"easiest," Duo said.

"you aren't making this easy," Ami said. she shot a man who started to come through a door behind Duo.

"That was weird," Duo said.

"She can see through the doors with the goggles, sort of," Usagi told him.

"oh, I get it," Duo answered.

"yes, well,they're going to find out that we took the disk soon," Ami remarked.

"leave it up to Heero," Duo said with a shrug. Ami looked at Usagi, who nodded.

"Heero?"

"Fastest," he said. 

"This way," She answered. They went through a door behind Usagi where about ten men were running down the hall towards them. Ami and the others dealt with them quickly. They ran down a hall, following Ami's lead. Another group came down the hall, having heard the gun shots. They dispatched them without a fuss. Ami reloaded her guns. They ran a littl farther, then she had them turn again. Another group came up, followed closely by more. It took them a couple of minutes, but they took care of them. Ami was shot in the arm though. 

"Ami, how bad is it?" Usagi asked.

"Not very," Ami answered, a piece of cloth appearing in her hand. She tied it tightly around the wound and kept running. They got outside about five minutes later, killing a few guards on the way.

"Mission Accomplished," Usagi shouted happily once they were in there Gundums.

"Way to go," Haruka said.

"Lets blow this joint," Duo said.

"Duo?" Hotaru asked.

"Yes?"

"Make another joke like that and I'll kill you," Hotaru informed him.

"No sense of humor," Duo muttered.

"Oh, she has a wonderful sense of humor, she just hides it very, well," Usagi commented.

"Ha ha ha, very funny," Hotaru said.

"Time to say buh by," Haruka remarked. She and Trowa shot at it at the same moment, and it blew to smithereens.

"I wonder if the others are done yet?" Duo commented. 

~*~*~*~*~* With Michiru and Quatre

  


"Well, now that they're gone, I guess it's our turn," Minako commented.

"Really? what gave you that idea Venus?" Rei asked sarcastically.

"Mars, be nice," Makoto ordered.

"weak onnas," wufei muttered over the intercom.

"WATCH IT," Rei roared over the up-link.

"please keep your comments to your self until after the mission," Quatre told his freind in a no nonsense voice.

"Fine," it took them slightly longer to reach there destination then it did the other group. Freedoms wing was a densley wooded penninsula. 

"Pretty," Minako sighed.

"it's absolutely beautiful," Michiru said quietly.

"They better not be using a peaceful place like this for evil deads, or I'm going to show them just why they shouldn't mess with mother earth," Makoto growled.

"calm down Jupiter," Michiru replied.

"Sorry Neptune," 

"Don't be, keep that anger bottled until we find out what is actually going on. Then, if someone is using it for something other than peace and the common good, you may unleash the anger straight at there faces," Michiru told her.

"Gee Nep, sounds like you've had practice with that," Minako said with a grin.

"Of course, look who my soul mate is," Michiru told them.

"Point taken," Minako said with a laugh.

"If the Onna's are done babbling," Wufei said with a sneering voice.

"If you would like to keep that shiny little blade in one piece, then you will shut your mouth," Makoto answered.

"INJUSTICE,"

"no, female justice at it's best," Rei interrupted him.

"Let's just land," Quatre suggested quickly.

"Good idea cutie," Minako answered.

"Cutie?" Michiru asked.

"Duo's sweet cheeks, Heero's doll face, Trowa's sugar, and Wufei's CP," Minako told the older woman.

"CP?" Makoto asked.

"Chauvinistic Pig," Minako explained.

"IT IS WUFEI," Wufei shouted loudly.

"Whatever you say CP,"Minako said with a laugh. They landed and decided to split into groups.

"Minako, Makoto and I," Quatre started, "Will head north, while Michiru, Rei, and Wufei go south, Questions?" he smiled at them all.

"Why did you stick me with the loudmouth Onna?" Wufei muttered.

"Do I need my duct tape?" Michiru asked. She received a death glare that was no where near the level of Heero's, but was as close as it was gonna get.

"Why don't I make a suggestion, You lay off the onna comments, and we'll lay off the duct tape," Rei said.

"Hn," Wufei muttered, walking away. They two women followed after him.

"I guess that leaves us," Minako said with a smile.

"Let's go," Makoto said, going forward.

"come on Cutie, let's play adventurer, k?" Minako smiled widely and grabbed his arm, running after Makoto.

"Wait a minute, what's that?" Minako, who had been trailing behind alone once they had caught up with Makoto, said suddenly stopping to look at something.

"What do you see?" Quatre asked.

"It looks like a rock, . . . but somethings not right," a frown marred her face as she looked at it harder. She walked foreward and bit her lip, trying to figure out what it was about the thing that made her mind tingle. Makoto and Quatre were right behind her. Makoto drew in a gasp as she recognized the signal it was giving out immediately. 

"MINAKO," they girl continued to stare at it, slowly putting stepping foreward, her hand outstretched, "JUPITER PLANET POWER MAKEUP," Makoto screamed. She was instantly transformed, and Quatre pulled out his gun, "Jupiter Thunder Shock," The attack hit the rock and smashed into pieces. Minako suddenly shook her head and quickly backed up.

"Venus Planet Power Makeup," She cried. She was instantly transformed into Super Sailor Venus. 

"One of you want to tell me what is going on?" Quatre asked, keeping his bak to the other girls, watching the forest around them. 

"Why don't you let me?" Venus told Jupiter.

"wouldn't dream of taking the responsibility," Jupiter said drily, her face belying the good humor in her voice.

"The rock is a trap. It's giving off bad vibes, vibes we haven't felt since we had to fight Chaos. In fact, the vibes felt a lot_ like_ Chaos," Venus answered.

"I take it that Chaos is bad?" Quatre asked.

"Very," Makoto answered.

"Thought so," he answered.

"Chaos is an entity bent on taking over and/or destroying the universe," Minako said. They started to run back to there gundums.

  


Michiru, Rei, and Wufei had been walking about a half hour now. Wufei was in the lead, Michiru behind him, and Rei in the very back.

"Ahh," Rei cried suddenly. Wufei looked behind, thinking that the girl had tripped. Instead, she was on her knees, holding her head.

"I feel something," Michiru said quickly. She rushed to Rei's side. She suddenly twirled.

"What the hell!?" Wufei cried, looking into the face of something that looked identical to him. 

"Neptune Planet Power Make Up," Neptune cried, transforming into Super Sailor Neptune, "One of you is a fake that has sent a demon to Rei's head and will die, the other will live," She pulled out a her mirror and looked into it. Rei got shakily to her feet and transformed.

"Mars Planet Power Make Up," She cried. She was back as Super Sailor Mars, and stood glaring at the two. Michiru continued to look at the two in the mirror. They were the same. The mirror never lies. What was going on? The mirror dissappeared, and she glared at the two.

"Mars, are you alright?" She asked.

"Yes Neptune, The demon that attacked wasn't strong enough to get in my mind, it was only able to hit," 

"We need to figure out which Wufei is the real one," Michiru answered.

"What!? I thought I saw you with the mirror," Rei answered.

"I did, it shows that they are the same thing," She explained.

"Time to do this the hard way," Rei said with a nod.

"Hey, Wu-man," Michiru called.

"Don't call me Wu-man," The one on the left shouted.

"INJUSTICE," the other shouted, "W-U-F-E-I, Wufei,"

"Do you want me to get the duct tape?" Rei asked.

"ONNA," The first said warningly.

"You stay away from me, Weak Onna" The other one commented, backing a step away from Neptune. The first one looked at him curiously, before realization dawned in his eyes for a split second.

"I think I figured it out," Michiru commented, She put her hands in front of her, "Deep Submerge," it shot towards the first one. 

"Mars Flame Surround," Rei, who was closer, shot at the first one, blocking him from Michiru's attack. Then turned quickly to the other one, "Flame Sniper," She shot the arrow of Fire at him and it hit him, turning him to dust.

"Why did you do that Onna?" Wufei asked curiously.

"Mars Fire Dissipate," Mars called, holding her hand at the flames surrounding Wufei, the disappeared. "Do what?"

"Stop her from hitting me?" He asked.

"I don't feel like having Heero's gun in my face because I brought home the wrong Wufei," She answered, turning around. 

"How do you know that he's the right Wufei?" Michiru cried.

"Would that have turned to dust if he had been real?" Rei asked her.

"Point taken, but how did you know that _he_ was the right Wufei?" Michiru asked as Wufei muttered something about weak onnas and there dumb questions.

"When I asked about the duct tape, they both acted mad," Rei started.

"Acted?" Wufei asked with a glare. Rei glared back before turning to Michiru once again.

"The fake Wufei backed up and told you to stay away from him The real Wufei glared and kept his ground. Do you really think that Wufei is going to let a woman cow him?"

"Now I understand," Michiru said with a smile.

"yup," Rei said with a smile, "It's all about pride and macho chauvinism,"

"Watch it Onna," Wufei growled.

"You're only furthering the point you know," Michiru retorted. 

"Hn," He stalked a few steps away from them, and twirled as he heard A scream from Rei. She was back on the ground, holding her head.

"What's wrong with her?" Wufei asked.

"Does it look like I know?" Michiru cried.

"I don't have time for this," he walked over and picked her up, "back to the gundums, now," He started out at a jog. Michiru was a few steps behind him an she turned on her communicator.

  


Minako, Makoto, and Quatre got to there gundums just as the girls' comunicators went off. "Venus," Minako said as she flipped open the gadget.

"Venus? Neptune here. We have a bit of a problem," There was a loud cry, and the screen was shaking like the girl was running.

"What's going on?" Makoto asked, on her link.

"I'm not exactly sure," Michiru said, "We were looking around, and then something hit Mars' mind, and then a Wufei clone came, and we killed it, and then Mars started to scream and fell down. Wufei and I are heading to the gundums, can you meet us there?"

"One step ahead of you, we're already there," Makoto answered.

"Good, Neptune out," The screen went blank, and the girls closed the 'watches'.

"I don't think that they're to far out," Quatre answered.

"they were running as well," Makoto answered. about twenty minutes later, the three came into the clearing. Both were panting slightly, and Rei, who was in Wufei's arms, had passed out.

"Let's get out of here," Wufei yelled. He threw Rei over his shoulder and started toward his gundum. 

"Do you really think that we are going to let you all go away and report us?" A voice asked from the bushes.

"What the," Wufei turned around quickly. There, surrounding them all, were multi colored beings shaped like humans.

"Jut what do you plan on doing?" Quatre asked, his voice like flint.

"Do you really think that I am stupid enough to answer that?" The voice asked again. No one could see who it belonged to.

"Now now, don't get pissy on us," Makoto answered sweetly, a dangerous gleam in her eyes.

"Yeah, I mean, if you had to ask us that," Minako said, tossing her hair over her shoulder, "It's obvious that your at least a little low in the brain sector,"

"You always were the most annoying one of all," The masculine voice retorted.

"I know that voice," Michiru cried, her hand flying to her mouth.

"Ah, the Guardian of the Sea, Why am I not surprised that she is the first one to recognize me?" the voice asked.

"It was you that attacked Mars, wasn't it?" Makoto growled.

"Yes, it was. I had a henchmen do it first, but he was to weak. So I took matters into my own hands," he sounded proud of himself.

"NO, you aren't him," Minako screamed suddenly, her hands over her ears.

"Now I'm surprised," he said mockingly, "The ditz figured it out before the jock," 

"Oh, I figured it out already, but I don't believe it," Makoto growled.

"That's to bad, but you'll see soon enough that I am," was the answer, right before every monster around them attacked.

"Jupiter Supreme Thunder Crash," Makoto yelled, taking out four.

"Venus Love And Beauty Shock," She took out two.

"Neptune Deep Submerge," She wiped five of them off the playing field. Wufei had his Katana out and was trying to hold off the monsters, and keep Rei over his shoulder. Quatre had out his guns, and just started shooting them in there respective heads. There were two youma left, and then a black hole opened beneath them, and they fell through it.

"Is that all you've got?" Makoto yelled.

"Come out and face us you Jack ass," Minako said, her voice deceptively nice.

"We know who you are Mamoru, years of listening to you down talk the princess put you on our bad list, and lusting after Rei the entire time made you slip lower," Michiru said in disgust.

"Ah," the voice came, "I am touched that you noticed. But you have one thing a little off," he said mockingly.

"OH? What's that?" Makoto asked.

"I lusted after Usagi _and_ Rei, . . . together," 

"What?" Minako asked.

"dark as night, and light as day. Both with me together. A rather fun thought if you ask me," he said with a laugh.

"Wait a minute, I thought she killed you," Makoto started all of a sudden.

"She did," he said with an evil laugh.

"Now I'm confused," Quatre started.

"That's fine, I will complete half of my fantasy," There was a popping noise behind Wufei, and then, an arm snaked out and wrapped around Rei's waist.

"What the-," Wufei pulled back on Rei, and a tug-o-war started for a few minutes, before the youma in the 'rip' won, and Rei was pulled into the other place.

"BRING HER BACK," Minako screamed, her face turning Red in her fury.

"No, I think it's time to get my other princess," he stepped out of the forest, directly n front of them. He wore the Tuxedo Mask outfit, and then, with a wave of his cape and a jaunty solute, he was gone.

"USA," Makoto screamed. Michiru flipped open her communicator and frantically pushed the button that called all the Senshi.

"Yes?"

"Haruka," Michiru started, tears coming down her face.

"Michi-mama?" Hotaru asked.

"Mamoru, he's alive, get Usa out of her gundum, and somewhere completely safe, I mean completely. He took Rei out of Wufei's arms. He wants the both of them,"

"Well he's not getting me without a fight," Usagi announced with a scowl.

"Now is not the time to be acting like a blonde," Minako shouted.

"He is not," there was a screeching noise, and they could here Usagi screaming.

"USAGI," Ami screamed.

"he has her," Michiru sank to the ground dejectedly.

"Stand back up," Minako commanded the older woman, "You all get back to Quatre's mansion, double time it," she flipped off her communicator, as the two girls with her followed suit, "get up Michiru, we don't have time to play the blame game, so we're going to skip it. We need everyone at maximum potential right now, so get in your Gundums and go, I'll get Rei's," She turned to do that, and noticed Wufei, who hadn't moved a muscle since Rei was taken out of his arms.

"Snap out of it," Makoto said, sending a tiny bolt of electricity into his hand. He glared at her and jumped into his cockpit.

"Meet you there," She told Minako with a salute. Minako climbed into Rei's Gundum and started to type out codes and such. In a few minutes, she had put in the proper codes, so that Nightwatch Pheonix would follow Roses Thorn, and took off.

  


  
  


  


  


Damia - "For those of you that think Minako seems a little out of character, I would just like to say that I believe this is the way she really is,"

  


Solatina - "She was obviously put as the leader for a reason" 

  


Damia - "In case of an emergency, Minako was supposed to act as a leader. She's also been a scout the longest. I think she pretends to be a ditz so that she can feel like a normal teenage girl,"

  


Wren - "Yeah, She has to be serious once and a while,"

  


Damia - "And for those of you that might get mad at me for portraying Neptune as weak, don't,"

  


Solatina - "Yeah, Neptune's just upset that She couldn't stop the baka,"

  


Damia - "That's enough for now, we'll see you during the next installment,"

  


Wren - "And please review, we need more idea's for the story,"

  


Solatina - "Lot's more, we're running dry here,"

  


Damia - "So leave idea's and thoughts and all that jazz,"


	8. Plans

  


~*~*~*~*~*~* Quatre's mansion

Minako was the last one in the house. She walked in, and a butler pointed to the living room. She nodded her thanks and went into the room where everyone else seemed to be congregated. Haruka was putting a comforting arm around Michiru, Makoto and Ami were squeezed together on an arm chair. Wufei was glaring at a spot on a wall, Hotaru was sitting next to Duo, who was playing with the end of his braid.

"Alright, we need information," Minako said, taking charge, "Heero, Ami hack into anyone's database that you think could know something, and see what's going on. Quatre, Makoto, you two need to go to the doctors and let them know what's going on, I don't want this going over wires. Haruka, Trowa, Michiru, Wufei, go make sure that Moonlight Assassin and Nightwatch Pheonix are alright. Hotaru, Duo, I need you to go to Peacecraft academy and get everyone's things. That includes school information and anything else that has any of our names on it. Every one got it," 

"I'm not listening to an Onna, especially not a weak onna like you," Wufei told her in a surly tone. A whip encircled his throat, and she was pulling him forward.

"I am _not_ weak, and you _are_ going to listen to me," She said in a deadly quiet voice, "Does anyone else have a problem?" the guys looked at Heero, who seemed to be amused. He picked up his laptop and started to type. They decided that it would be in their best interest to do as she asked for now. Ami frowned and started to type on her computer. 

"Ami," 

"Yes?" Ami asked, not looking up from the computer.

"I told Mamoru that I had thought he died, he said he did. Check in on the Negaverse and the other things that can do that. Chaos might be back," She told her before spinning on her heel and walking out of the room. Ami stopped typing and had a look of shock on her face.

"What?" Heero asked.

"I have a really bad feeling," Ami told him. She started typing with a frenzy. 

  


~*~*~*~ Makoto and Quatre

  


"The doc and P are not going to be very happy with us," Makoto said with a frown.

"No, they are not," Quatre agreed. They were driving to the warehouse in Makoto's truck and trying to figure out how to break it to them.

"We took to long, We're gonna have to fly by the seat of our pants," Makoto said as she parked in the garage that still had a few cars in it.

"Are you sure that is wise?" Quatre asked as he watched the leggy brunette hop out and go to the building.

"Nope, but we gotta tell them somehow," Makoto said as she disappeared into the building. He walked a bit slower to the door. He was about to open the door, but it opened on it's own. Makoto's hand went out, grabbed him by the collar, and dragged him inside. She let go of him a second later and looked around. All of the mechanics were walking around and working on different things. There was no sign of the doctors.

"So how are we going to get them?" Quatre asked. Makoto looked at him, her eye brows lifted.

"Easily," She cupped her hands around her mouth," YO, P, DOC, WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU?" She screamed. The mechanics all stopped what they were doing and looked at her. They all pointed in the same direction. Makoto smiled and walked that way. 

"That got it done rather quickly," Quatre said.

"Yup," She walked forward some more and they saw Dr. P and Dr. J coming out of different rooms.

"Bad news, and good news," Makoto said with a smile.

"Bad news first," Dr. P told her. Dr. J nodded. Quatre started to speak, but Makoto clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Well the good news is that we got the disk and we found out what was causing the disturbances," Makoto said with a smile. Dr. P glared at her.

"The bad news my dear?" Dr. J asked.

"That would be the cause of the disturbances," Makoto said with an innocent look.

"And that would be?" Pluto asked, still frowning.

"Chaos is back, Mamoru isn't dead, They're working together, and Moon and Mars have been captured," She told them. She took her hand off Quatre's mouth and smiled at them.

"Moon _and _Mars?" J asked.

"Yes, while Moon was in her gundum and Mars was knocked unconscious in 05's arms," Makoto said in a grim voice.

"Wufei is feeling terrible," Quatre added.

"That's nice," P said absently. She had pulled a staff that was shaped like a key from no where and she was holding it in front of her, her eyes closed in concentration. She gasped in surprise and the staff disappeared. 

"What is it?" Makoto asked.

"Mamoru and Chaos are not working together," Pluto said grimly.

"What? But he said," Makoto started. Pluto cut her off with a chop of the hand.

"Mamoru _is_ chaos," 

  


~*~*~* Hotaru and Duo

  


The two sped off in Duo's Truck toward Peacecraft Academy. 

"Can this thing go any faster?" Hotaru asked. Duo looked over at her in amusement. He was already going about 180 mph.

"I can try," He told her with a smile. She nodded. They arrived at Peacecraft academy not long after. They both jumped out and ran into the building. Hotaru and Duo ran in the student rooms first and they piled all but the bare furniture into Hotaru's ss pocket. Then they snuck down the teachers area and took Haruka's, Michiru's and Trowa's things as well.

"Do you think we could get a coke machine to?" Duo asked. Hotaru looked at him.

"Sure," She said. She put one in her SS pocket and grinned at him.

"They were filled this morning," He said with a smile.

"Free drinks," She said with a smile.

"What else do we have to get?" Duo asked.

"We have to get rid of any files on us," Hotaru reminded him. 

"This way," He took her to the office and they walked in quietly.

"You get the files from the cabinet, and I'll grab the ones on the computer," She turned on the computer and started to hack into the system. Ten minutes later anything with any of their names on it, had been destroyed.

"You done?" Duo asked, walking in.

"Just finished," Hotaru replied.

"Let's get out of here," He told her. They ran outside and jumped in his truck and were headed back to Quatre's mansion home. 

  


~*~*~*~*

Damia - "I would really really REALLY like idea's I've been cold for a long time. No idea's coming from my muses so it is up to you who want to see this continued to give me a few idea's to start the creative juices a-flowing,"

  



End file.
